It's Playtime Mages
by Seras4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Pokémon.

**Author's notes:** _I am mostly keeping the Pokémon used in the first 4 generations, unless I can't think of a better Pokemon._

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

Its playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_I would like to thank my friend for helping me with this story; he is a Fairy Tail fanatic. Just to let any of you that are new to my stories here is what you should know: I have no idea how the story is going to play out. I will be just as surprised as the rest of you as each chapter is written. So any feedback you give me will play a role in the development of the story._

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_"_(Pokémon/Animal Translations)_" _

_xXx_

**Chapter 1: **Where is the Snowman?

(Town of Harujion)

Harujion is one of the most beautiful cities of Fiore, and a very important port city for the amount of fish that it brings in annual. But while it has a thriving fish market, it is sore lacking in something that only 10% of the population care for; Magic.

"Eeeh?! There's only one magic store in this town?" A young blonde girl complained to the store's owner.

"Yes," The old owner confirmed. "This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with. So this store is mainly targeting travelling mages" He explained to the girl.

This deflated the girl with a sigh. "I think I've wasted my time," She said to herself dejectedly. She was surly hoping for more in a port city.

"Please don't say that and have a look around," The old man suggested. "We have some new items, too." He said as he pulled out some products from behind the counter. "This "Colors" magic is probably the most popular among girls. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit!"

"I already have it," The girl said browsing the store's merchandise. "I'm looking for the Keys of the gates. Strong Ones." She said as she looked in the glass cases.

"Gates, huh?" The owner asked. "That's something uncommon."

"Ah!" She said in excitement, seeing a key behind the glass. "White Doggy!"

"That's not strong at all," The store owner commented.

"It's okay I've been looking for it," She said, and turned to the owner. "How much is it?"

"20,000 Jewels."

"I wonder how much it is," She asked again.

"I said 20,000 Jewels," He repeated himself.

"I wonder how much it really is," She said, giving the old man a sight of her assets. "Dandy mister."

xXx

"Tch, he only gave me a 1,000 Jewels discount," Lucy said annoyed at the old man. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1,000 Jewels?" She yelled as she kicked a sign. She tend looked down at the key she purchase. 'Might as well set the contract now,' she went off the street and into an ally.

"I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World," Lucy chanted holding the key out. "Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate," She continued as magic gathered at the end of the key. "Open a door to the Canis Minor, Nicola!"

But the magic of the key did something that was unexpected to the mage. The magic gathered at the key exploded outward, and blew her backwards against the wall and shattered the key.

'No good old man,' Lucy thought in pain as she looked down at the remains of the key. 'It was a fake,' She though sadly and looked up. 'What the? Maybe it didn't fail.' She though as she saw something pink infront of her.

'_Where did that snowman go?'_ The pink creature thought looking around, and noticed Lucy on the ground. '_Oh, a human, didn't expect to see one of those in another dimension.' _"Mew?"

"Oh, what?" Lucy asked suddenly regaining herself. "Sorry, just a little surprised is all," She apologized. "I just thought that you would be well, white… or a dog. But with some of the summons I am not all that surprised. So shall we form a contract?"

'…' Mew thought confused by this person. '_Summons? Contract? And why would she think I would be a white something?'_ Mew just shrugged this off for right now. Since this girl obliviously didn't know who she was, Mew was going to have some fun. "Mew?"

"Um…" Lucy said unsure of what to do in this odd circumstance. "You aren't the White Doggy are you?" Mew shook her head in acknowledgement. "Great… I got the wrong summons, a broken key, and my bottom hurts from the fall," She sighed, and looked down at Mew and picked her up. "At least you are cute."

Lucy then stood up, and walked out of the ally with Mew in her arms. This was just not Lucy's day today, but it sure was Mew's.

Mew was looking left and right at all of the new sights excitedly. '_There are so many humans here, and not a single one knows what or who I am!_' She thought happily. '_No more of those idiots chasing me for my powers! And I already got a… I'll just call her a partner for right now.'_

_"_What's going on?" Lucy suddenly spoke up as she spotted a large crowd gathering down the street.

"A famous mage-sama is in town," A girl stated. "It's Salamander-sama."

"Salamander?!" Lucy said happily, and held Mew tightly. "Y-you mean the mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores? He's in town?" She said excitedly, and confused Mew a great deal at these new words

'_Salamander? Mage? And who buys magic at stores?' _Mew wondered as her partner walked towards the crowd.

When Lucy broke through the crowd, she saw Salamander, and her heart started pounding quickly. '_Why is my heart beating so fast?! W-wait! What happened to me?!'_

_"_Mew?" Mew said in concern of her partner. '_She looks like she is under Attract.' _Mew thought as she looked back down at the 'Salamander'. '_Is he using that attack on her? Human can use magic here.'_

'_Is it because he's a famous mage?'_ Lucy's thoughts were foggy. '_Is that why my heart is beating so- Ow!' _She cried out mentally and looked down at the pain. Mew had bitten her arm, and started to refocus her mind. '_What.. What was I just thinking? Did the cat's bite snap me out of that?'_

_"_Ignell!" A loud voice shouted out above all the others as a pink haired boy and a blue cat busted through the crowd. "Who are you?" He asked Salamander.

Salamander quickly recovered from the boy's sudden appearance, and returned to his previous self. "Maybe you know me as Salamander." But the boy had already left. "Gone already!?"

The girls in the crowd then went to go beat up the pink haired boy for is 'rudeness' at Salamander. But Lucy stayed where she was, glaring at Salamander.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome," Salamander spoke up after the beating. "But I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me." He said, and with a snap of his fingers, solid fire lifted him away from the crowd. "We're having a party on the ship tonight. Please come." He called down as he left.

Lucy had broken away from the crowd and approached the pink haired boy.

"What is he?" The boy asked.

"He is really disgusting," Lucy said, and Mew gave a cry in agreement. Attract is for battle, not for general use. "Thanks for earlier."

xXx

Lucy took the four of them to a local restaurant, she wanted to know who this was who stood against a famous fire mage like he was nothing.

"Yhuurr ah naiz burzoon," Natsu said with a mouth full of food.

"Yhup, yhup," Happy agreed. As he munched on a fish.

"Ah ha ha…" Lucy said, a little put off by their table manners, and glanced at how Mew wasn't eating before looking back at the others. "You are Natsu and Happy right? I understand you, so just eat slowly." She suggest to the two as the food was splattering everywhere.

"That Salamander guy was using a magic called Charm," Lucy began to explain, and caught Mew's attention. "It's a magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and was already banned several years ago… But trying to get girls' attention by using such magic… how disgusting. Though, thanks to you guys jumpin in, Charm on me wore off."

"I zee." Natsu said with a mouth full of chicken.

'_Odd. So these humans can use magic,' _Mew mused. _'Well then, this place has gotten a whole lot easier.' _She thought as she scanned the table. '_Just wish they had apples here though…Meh, food is a pleasure anyway.'_

_"_I way look like this, but I'm a mage too," Lucy commented, causing Mew to look at her again. "I'm not a member of any guild yet, though."

'(Guild)?' Mew gave a quizzical look, gaining Lucy's attention. She was then picked up, and put in Lucy's lap and was petted.

"A guild is an association of mages and it will meditate jobs and other information to mages," Lucy said, talking to the odd cat. "Mages won't be considered full-fledged until they work of a guild. But! But" She suddenly got excited and held up Mew to her face. "There are many guilds all over the world and it's pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular."

"Many great mages will gather at the one I want to get into," Lucy said and hugged Mew as she talked about her dream. "Aah... What should I do!? I want to get in, but I bet it'll be hard," She said and noticed the looks that Natsu and Happy were giving her. "Ah, sorry you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you? But I'll surely join that guild. I bet I can get many big jobs there."

"I…I see.." Natsu said at the hyper girl.

"You talk a lot," Happy commented, and looked at Mew and Lucy's arms. "Natsu can you hug me?"

"Um…"

"By the way, aren't you guys looking for someone?" Lucy asked, saving Natsu from answering Happy's question.

"Aye, it's Igneel" Natsu confirmed. "I heard Salamander is coming to this town, so we came, but it was the wrong person" He said sadly.

"This salamander didn't look like Salamander." Happy commented.

"I totally believed it was Igneel, too."

"How could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked a little off put by the two.

"Hrmm?" Natsu questioned. "He's not human. Igneel is a real dragon," He said, causing Lucy to lose her grip on Mew.

Mew jumped off, and landed on the table, and stared at Natsu. '_So we have dragons here as well? Oh this is going to be so much fun.'_

"There is no way such a thing would be in this town!" Lucy yelled at the boys, and gained a shocked looked from them. "Heey! Don't tell me you only just noticed!"

"I guess I better get going," Lucy said as she stood up from the table, and placed some money on it. "But go ahead and take your time."

The two boys stared at her for a moment before thanking her full heartedly. "Thaank you for the meal! Thank you!" They bowed to her.

"Kyaa! Don't…" Lucy said surprised at the reaction. "D-Don't worry… You helped me, too. So we're even now, right?"

"I don't feel like I've helped you at all…" Natsu commented with his head still down.

"Aye.. I don't feel right…" Happy agreed.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said standing up, and reaching into his jacket. "I'll give you this." He said as he pulled at Salamander's autograph he got.

"I don't want that!" Lucy yelled as she smacked it to the ground, and left the restaurant.

"Aw, I thought she would have liked it…" Natsu said to Happy. "All those other girls wanted it."

"She isn't normal." Happy stated, and jumped back up onto the table and began eating again. Happy only began to eat when he noticed something. "And she is very forgetful." He commented

"Huh? Natsu asked as he turned and saw Mew still on the table. "Oh… You forgot your cat!" He yelled where Lucy exited but she was already gone. "I guess we got to find her now. Hey! That could repay what we owe her." Natsu suggested happily.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he continued to eat.

Mew was silent during the whole thing, and watched how those two worked, finding it to be quite entertaining. So entertaining, that she just really couldn't help but play around with them. '_Let's see…' _Mew thought as she manipulated her magic to have some fun.

"I am sure Lucy is fine without me," Mew stated suddenly, causing the two to nearly choke on their food from her suddenly speaking. "She is a big girl, and can take care of nearly any threat that come as her."

"Wow, you can speak!" Happy said excitedly. "Oh, does that mean you are a magical cat?"

"Of course she is a magical cat," Natsu agreed. "What other kind of cat can talk?"

"Yes I am a magical cat, Happy." Mew said amused, and turned to Natsu. "And you were speaking of Dragons earlier, are they strong?"

xXx

(2 hours later)

'Wow, he can really talk a lot about dragons,' Mew mused as she walked with Happy and Natsu.

"Phaa! I ate a lot!" Natsu said contently as he walked around with a full stomach. Mew and Happy were following him close behind on the nearby railing.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. He then spotted a ship out at sea. "Oh yeah, Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one." At the comment of ship, Natsu lost some of his dinner to the street.

"I feel sick," He said sickly.

"You get sick just from your imagination?" Mew asked, wondering of all the forms of transportation she could use on him. _'Fly, surf, teleport…'_ But her thought were stopped at some girls yelling nearby.

"Look, look! That's the ship. Salamander-sama's Ship. Awww, I wanted to go to the party, too." One of them whined.

"Salamander?" Her friend asked.

"You don't know about him? He's a great mage who's currently in town," The girl stated. "I heard he's a mage from the famous Fairy Tail Guild" She said, much to Happy and Natsu's shock.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked quietly, looking towards the ship. The sight of the ship caused him to barf again.

"I take it that the name is important," Mew asked as she looked down at Natsu.

"Aye! It is our home!" Happy said.

"Yes it is," Natsu said, and crushed part of the railing with is grip. "And someone is taking advantage of its name," He said angrily. "Sorry Mew, I got to handle this." He stated as Happy grew wings and picked him up.

"No way am I missing a possible fight!" Mew called up to the duo. Mew's form suddenly illuminated, and became a bright white light that slowly changed in form. When the light died down, standing where Mew was, was now a small eagle looking creature.

The Rufflet flew up into the air, and hovered next to the duo. "Well? Don't we have a fight to get to?" She teased as she flew off towards the ship.

Mew managed to get to the ship much faster than Happy and his cargo, and was circling this ship for any signs of Salamander. '_Where is he…' _She wonder as she circled again, and noticed something fly out of one of the windows. Mew dove down from the sky at the object, and grabbed it with her talons before it could fall into the water.

'_Keys?'_ Mew wondered, as she looked at all of the keys on their key chain. '_Well they are shiny.' _She justified herself grabbing them. When Mew started flying up, she looked through the window the keys came from, and saw Salamander, and Lucy!

'_Aerial Ace_,' Mew thought out as she dived through the window, and surprised everyone at her entrance. Mew looked around and saw many dark looking humans, and took them to be a threat to her partner. '_Gust,' _Mew flapped her wings, and created strong winds that knocked many of the weaklings back.

"My keys!" Lucy shouted as she saw them in Mew's talons. Before she could ask for them back, the roof of the room collapsed as Natsu busted through it.

"T-that brat from earlier?!" Salamander yelled in disbelief.

"Natsu?!" Lucy yelled in surprise, and looked even more surprise when Natsu collapsed.

"No, I can't take it," He said weakly to his sea sickness.

"Eeeh?! That's lame!" Lucy yelled at him, but was surprised when her keys fell onto her head. "What the?" She asked when she picked them up, and almost fell over when a greater weight fell onto her head.

"Mew," Mew said cheerfully in her normal form on top of Lucy's head before jumping down on the floor.

"Wha-What's going on?!" Salamander yelled. "Why would a brat fall from the sky?! And where is that damnable bird go?!"

"And he's already got motion sickness, too." One of the men commented on Natsu's state.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy called from above when he saw Lucy.

"Happy?" Lucy yelled in surprise again. "I was fooled! He told me he'd let me join Fairy Tail… and I…Wait… did you have wings before?" She suddenly asked.

"We'll talk about that later," Happy said as he dived into the room, and hooked Lucy with her tail. "Let's get out of here." He said as he took her into the air.

"Wai-What are you doing to do with Natsu and the cat?!" She yelled as she was taken from the ship.

"I can't carry two people." Happy simply said.

"Oh dear…"

"I won't let you get away!" Salamander yelled, as fire began to swirl around his arm and send a cone of fire at them, barely missing Happy and Lucy. "Tch! Don't let that woman get away! It'll be a problem if she reports to the Council Members!" He ordered his men as they ran from the room to shot them down.

"I think you have worse problems," Mew suddenly spoke up, causing the men to turn around to find the new voice. "You got a dragon in your cave." She said hauntingly, as the men didn't know where this voice was coming from.

"Fai…ry…tail…you…" Natsu weakly spoke, glaring at Salamander.

Before any of the men could make a comment, the ship suddenly lurched to the side, and went tumbling. All the passengers of the ship went flying against the walls, as the ship went inland from the massive wave that hit them.

"What's going on?!" Salamander yelled as he stood up.

"It stopped," Natsu's voice echoed in the room. "The rocking stopped," He said getting up.

"Natsu, cat! Are you oka-" Lucy yelled as the entered the room, but stopped when she saw the serious expression that was on Natsu's face.

"Brat, you shouldn't get on other people's ship without permission," Salamander said snidely. "Hrmm?" He asked when Natsu removed his jacket. "Hey! Throw him out, quick!"

"Oh no! Leave it up to-" Lucy pulled out her keys, but was stopped by Happy.

"Don't worry. I forgot to tell you, but Natsu is a mage, too." Happy said, much to Lucy's shock.

Two men rushed at Natsu to try to take him on, but Natsu ignored them completely, and focused his eyes on Salamander. "Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?"

"What about it?!" Salamander asked.

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu said calmly as the men leaped at him. Neither of the man even got a change to touch Natsu as they were smacked away with ease. "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! I've never seen you before!" He said, with his tattoo in full view.

'_Oh, so that is what that symbol on Happy's back was,'_ Mew mused as she stepped back to allow Natsu to vent.

"I don't care if you area a bastard or a good person," Natsu continued, angrily. "But I can't forgive you for using our name." Natsu was then engulfed in Salamander's fire.

"Whatever!" Salamander yelled. "You're just a noisy brat!" He said as he enjoyed watching Natsu consumed by the flames "Hmph!"

"Awful," Natsu's voice called out from the fire. Soon the fire began to die down till it was only covering Natsu like a second skin. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such a awful "Fire"" He commented as he swallowed the fire. "That's though for the food."

'_Oooh, Flash Fire,'_ Mew thought. '_That Salamander just signed his… what was called, a death warrant?' _ She wondered, enjoying this low level fight.

"Now that I've eaten, I can feel my power!" Natsu said as his magical energy pushed away the smoke of the fire. "Here I come!" He yelled as he took in a deep breath.

"Bora-san! I've seen him before!" A man addressed the fake Salamander. "Rosy hair and a scales-like scarf… No doubt! He's the real-"

Natsu releases a flamethrower of fire in the room, tearing it apart, and taking the man with it in its destructive path.

"Salamander…" Lucy said in awe of the power.

"Remember it well..." Natsu said darkly as he charged Bora with a flamed fist, and slammed him into the ground. "Mage!"

"Eating fire and punching with fire…" Lucy said stunned. "Is it really magic!?"

"No idea, but it is sure entertaining to watch," Mew stated, causing Lucy to stare down at her in shock. "Drat, I hoped to keep the silent act up a little bit longer," she pouted.

"Draong's lungs spew flames, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flame," Happy spoke. "This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution. It's originally a dragon interception magic. Dragon Slayer! Igneel taught Natsu this."

"It's weird…" Lucy commented, edging away from Mew. "That a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it?" She asked, but saw Happy's shocked expression. "But you didn't doubt it at all, huh? Dragon Slayer…" Lucy looked in awe as Natsu defeated all the men. "Amazing…Amazing but… You're over doing it!"

In his rampage, Natsu had completely destroyed the men… and the ship… and the port.

"T-The port is all messed up!" Lucy shouted at the sight of all the destruction.

"Aye," Happy and Mew both agreed.

"Don't give me "Aye"!" Lucy yelled at the cats.

"Wh-what's all this ruckus!" A man in a full suite of armor shouted as he came running down the street with armed guards.

"The Military!" Lucy said in surprised, but was yanked away from them by Natsu as they all started to run away.

"Crap! Let's run!" Natsu yelled as he dragged Lucy with him.

"Why-Me?!" Lucy cried out.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, Right?!" Natsu asked happily as they ran. "Then come with me." He grinned.

"Okay!" Lucy agreed and ran on her own, no longer being dragged.

"Well, I do enjoy running and all," Mew said running on her four legs next to them. "But how are we getting there."

"That's easy, we are taking the train." Happy called out from up front, and caused Natsu to collapse from the word. "Natsu not now! We have to run!"

"I got him," Mew said as she turned back to the fallen Natsu. The guards saw this, and thought that they had finally got Natsu if his only back up was a cat. Unfortunately for them, Mew shifted while running at Natsu and the guards. The guards were now charging a giant colorful bird, larger than any of their men.

The newly shifted Mew picked up the fallen in her talons, and flew straight up. Mew turned away from the guards, and swooped down again up the road and picked up a screaming Lucy, and Happy.

"Ho-Ho!" Mew shouted as she flew away quickly, increasing Lucy's screaming and Natsu's sickness. '_I'm sure they will understand,' _Mew thought as she flew towards… '_Where am I going again?'_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_The posting of these chapters will be erratic at first, so you may get multiple chapters this week before I can get it settled down with the rest of my stories. Once it is settled down, the chapters will be posted once every 1-2 weeks._

_Generalhyna: Mew will befriend Lucy. I don't have any plans for Lucy to be able to summon anymore Pokémon, because I actually like some of her summons. I may allow Mew to summon Pokémon later in the story, but this is still an unknown to me._

_Talkingbirdguy: I am going to keep Mew's original form around most of the time. That doesn't mean that she won't change into her human form, it only means she will be 'human' when she sees the need to be one, or for her entertainment. _

_Gisniperman: Mew isn't just powerful, she is basically god. Arceus was just made to take care of all the hassle, while Mew enjoys the perks. _

_Chibi-no-baka: I kinda made Mew as a show-off when it comes to her powers. While she doesn't need to change to fight or travel around, she does it just for the enjoyment of how people react. Her normal form is more reserved for relaxing, eating, powerful fights, and rage._

XxX

**Chapter 2: **Welcome to Fairy Tail

(Magnolia Town)

"Are you sure this is the place, Happy?" Mew asked as she landed on the outskirts of a large town. "The last two towns were fishing districts." She asked, looking at the cat hanging on her talon.

"Aye," Happy confirmed as he jumped down and stumbled a bit, due to his over loaded knapsack. At each of the stops he insisted that they go to the markets, in which he got more and more fish. "This is definitely Magnolia, right Natsu?" He asked the very, very air sick Dragon Slayer.

"Never… never again…." Natsu said as he was dropped from Mew's talons onto the ground. "Thank you…"

"No promises," Mew giggled and looked at Lucy, still holding her leg. "You can open your eyes now, we are on land this time, I promise." She said to the blonde scaredy-cat.

"You better now be lying and drop me again!" Lucy yelled as she opened her eyes to see ground only inches from her feet. At the sight of the ground she let go of Mew's leg and scrambled on the ground. "Thank kami! Land!"

"It wasn't that bad," Mew said as she shifted back to her normal form. "I caught you at least a hundred feet before the ground." She argued, and got a glare from Lucy before she turned away to look at the town.

"So this is Magnolia?" Lucy asked aloud before grabbing the still down Natsu, and dragged him along. "Well no time to waste, let's go to Fairy Tail!"

"Yay," Natsu agreed weakly as the two cats followed behind having their own conversation.

"So you are a magical Cat-Bird Mew?" Happy asked. "Does that mean you lay eggs and build a nest? Can you fly very fast with your wings? Do you think you can take me to the fish market again?" He asked in a barrage of questions to the Pokémon.

"Oh, silly Happy," Mew giggled at Happy's Pichu like behavior. "I am so much more than just a Cat-Bird as you put it. Simply put…" She took a breath to speak quickly. "I am a shape shifting cat who has the power to manipulated time and space at my whim. I have created millions of life form that have come to be seen as some of the most powerful magic users, and created the human race as somewhat of a pet project a couple of millennia ago for my own entertainment" She finished with a smile, and had Happy just stare at her for a few moment before giving his reply.

"So you are Neko no Kami?" Happy asked her.

"In a nutshell, yes," Mew agreed, and actually like the name.

"Ha! I knew it!" Happy cheered. "I told Natsu God was a cat, and not a dragon!" He said, but tripped over a rock and spilled the fish from his knapsack. "Mew Dammit." He swore as he quickly stuffed the fish back into his back and chased to catch back up.

""Mew Dammit"? I don't think you have to go that far," Mew sweat dropped, and bumped into Lucy's leg. "Wha?" She asked as she looked to see why Lucy stopped.

"Wah…" Lucy said in awe of the building before her. "It's huge." The building before her was a large three story structure with the name Fairy Tail written above the door. Near the top of the building was the same tattoo that Natsu and Happy wore.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Happy said happily as he stood infront of the girls. Natsu had managed to recover enough to join Happy, and stand on his own.

Natsu then turned around and charged into the guild with a shout of "We're home!" He oddly looked angry.

Mew and Lucy walked into the guild and looked around the interior of the building. All around they could see many different people of shapes and sizes all seeming to have a good time, with somepeople standing out a good bit from the others.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back." A white haired girl called out to the angry mage, and happy cat.

"You over did it again." A buck tooth man yelled out, gaining a laugh from some of the others. "I read about the Harujion incident in the newspaper-"He was cut off by a Dragon Slayer's foot in his face.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the man. "That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!" He said as he tore broke the table.

"My… Now that Natsu is back the store might be torn apart soon," The white haired girl laughed as the violence. Soon others had joined into the fight with Natsu, and the room was becoming a battle zone.

"Whoa…" Lucy said, still awestruck. "I really came to Fairy Tail"

"Hmm," Mew hummed as she looked around the room at the battles. "I can say that I am going to enjoy this place." She mused but had to move out of the way of a half-naked human walked by her.

"Did you say Natsu is back!?" The underwear wearing guy asked. "Hey, let's settle our fight from the other time! Punk!" He challenged Natsu.

"Gray…" A dark haired woman said from a nearby table. "Have you been walking around like that?" She asked, causing Gray to look down at his outfit, or lack therefor of.

"Shit!" Gray swore as he saw his underwear.

"Another one of those undignified guys," The woman sighed. "That I really hate," She commented as she took a swig of her barrel.

'_I wonder if it tastes as good as Shuckle juice.' _Mew mused as she looked at the barrel.

"What Rubbish," A rougher voice said from above her. Mew looked up and saw large white haired man. "Yapping in the middle of the day… You're not little kids you know. So fight with to wish to show your manhood!" He declared, but was ignored. "So it all comes down to fighting after all."

"Get outta the way!" Natsu and Gray yelled as the punched the man away. Once he was gone, a orange haired man walked in with two girls in his arm.

"Hrmm? It's so noisy here," He commented on the fight.

"Ah! Loki," Lucy turned to face the new man. "The top ranked "Mage you want to have as your Boyfriend"!" She said excitedly but face faulted at his next comment.

"I'll go join their fight!" He laughed as the girls in his arms swooned at his macho behavior. Mew was going to make a comment to Lucy's behavior but was plucked from the ground by the white haired girl.

"My, newcomers?" She asked as she looked down crouched down to look at Lucy.

"Mi-Mirajane!" Lucy yelled again, and squealed. "Kyaahh! The real one~" She said before snapping back to reality of the fighting going on. "D-Don't you have to stop them!?"

"It happens all the time," Mirajane said with a grin. "You don't have to worry about it, and-" She was cut off when Mew's tail smacked a bottle away from her head. "Thank you Neko-Chan~" She cuddled Mew. "It is quite fun here isn't it?" She questioned.

Lucy was stunned speechless by this comment. 'No one is normal here,' she though as a now nude Gray crashed into the table next to her.

"Aaah! My underwear!" Gray yelled, giving Lucy a full view as he stood up.

"Don't face this way!" Lucy yelled, as she covered her eyes from the sight.

"Lady, if you don't mind, please lend me your under-" Gray tried to ask, but was punched by Lucy.

"No way I'd do that!" She yelled, but was picked up by Loki in a bridal style carry.

"Well, looks like Lucy is having fun," Mew purred at Mirajane's petting, and caused Mirajane to look down at her.

"Oh, so you are a talking cat too?" Mirajane asked. "You must be related to Happy." She assumed. Mew didn't get a chance to reply as the room suddenly went silent at a new voice.

"That's enough," The new voice called out. Mew looked towards the voice and saw the largest human she has ever seen. "Cut it out, you fools!" He shouted to the mages.

"He's humongous!" Lucy could be heard screaming at the sight of the man.

"My… you were here, master?" Mirajane asked the huge man as the room went silent by his presence. Well it was silent if you don't count the laughing Natsu in the middle of the room.

"You all got scared!" Natsu declared laughing. "This match is my winnnn." He cried out as the giant stepped on him.

'_I wonder if that guy is strong?' _Mew pondered. _'Size isn't really everything, and… he is shrinking.' _She watched as the giant human shrunk down the size that was barely taller than her.

"Nice to meet you," He greeted to Lucy and Mew before flipping up to the second floor railing and smacked it with his head. He climbed up it without a word, and one laughed. "You've done it again fools," He addressed the crowd and pulled out a large stack of papers. "Look at these documents I received from the Council."

'_Council?' _Mew questioned in her mind. '_Aren't those humans who are too lazy to really do anything, and tell others how to make the problems worse?' _She frowned at the idea; she didn't like them already, even before the document was read.

"First," The master began to read the list. "Gray. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization. But you walked around naked in town afterward, and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried." He said much to Gray's embarrassment. "Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

"He said "Mew are all about education so"..." Elfman defended, but understood it was a lost cause.

The master continued reading the list, naming many others. "Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol, and charging into The Council. Loki… flirting with Council Member Elder Reiji's Granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too." The man suddenly looked very depressed as he spoke the next name." And Natsu…You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belong to the townspeople. Leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village. Burning down a church in Freesa. Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped the operations. Destroying half of Harijion's port."

'_Druddigons would be proud to have a dragon like that,' _Mew thought as she heard the list of destruction. '_I wonder who could cause more damage…'_

_"_Arzach," The master continued. "Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca… etc." He trailed off. "Guys… The council members are angry at me all the time… But… Forget about the Council Members," He burned the document in his hand, and tossed it for Natsu to eat. "Listen up. The power to overcome reason is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the "Spirit" flows within us and the "Spirit" flow in nature connect, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic." The old man grinned. "If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the Higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the Council"

"Do whatever you think is right!" He yelled out to the crowd as the cheered in agreement. "That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!"

"Wow," Mew said amazed by the man's words. "You guys have really gone a whole different way than what most humans would. He is right thou, magic is something to be free not controlled." She agreed with the guild master.

xXx

Mew was watching a rather interesting sight; Natsu eating fire. It was so odd seeing a human doing this, and also finding it to be a form of nourishment as well.

"So you were called Salamander in other towns?" Mew questioned the ravenous eater. "Does that have to do with your ability to eat fire? Do Salamanders eat fire here?"

"If Natsu is the Salamander, I want to be the Catmander," Happy said excitedly, trying to join the conversation, but sparking an idea in Mew's head.

"Ok Mew, where do you want your mark?" Mirajane asked from behind her, with the stamp in her hand. Mew looked at her for a sec before looking back at Natsu.

"My paw is good," Mew replied and held out her right paw for Mirajane to stamp it.

"There!" Mirajane said happily as she stamped Mew with a light blue mark. "Now you are a part of Fairy Tail." She said befor pausing for a moment. "What kind of magic can you use Mew-Chan?"

'_Hmm, I could really play with this_,' Mew thought mischievously. "Oh, I can do many types magic, but I am really good at shapeshifting. Do you want to see?" She asked innocently.

"Sure, let's see what you can do," Mirajane said amused, but was surprised when Mew turned into a large orange lizard with a flame burning on its tail. "Um… what is that?" She asked, and the nearby guild members stopped to look as well.

"Oh, this is nothing really special," Mew teases, shifting her Charmander tail. "I believe the term you lot would call them is a young dragon." The moment she said the word 'dragon' Natsu spat out his food over the table. It would have been funny if he wasn't eating fire.

"Dragon!" Natsu yelled out in surprise. "You can turn into a dragon?!"

"What kind of question is that, I am Mew. Of course I can turn into a dragon," She pouted. "I can turn into 38 different kinds of dragons, and each one of them could easily beat you mister Dragon Slayer." Mew taunted.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu excitedly challenged her, ignoring the taunt. The opportunity to actually fight a dragon was right here. He was so excited!

"Naw," Mew denied the fight and curled up on the table, much to Natsu's disbelief. "If you want to fight me, you have to prove yourself to be a challenge." She said amused at Natsu's shocked expression.

"Wha? I am plenty of a challenge!" Natsu argued. "I'll show you!" He stormed off to the bulletin board and scanned the post for a challenge that would impress Mew. Natsu looked over it, and saw a good one. "160,000 Jewels for exterminating thieves!" He plucked it from the bored.

He was about to storm back to grab Mew and Happy, and take them with him on the mission, but stopped when someone caught his attention.

"Is my daddy back yet?" A young boy asked Makarov.

"You're annoying Romeo," He said to the boy. "If you are the son of a mage, trust your father. Be a good boy, and wait for him a home."

"He said he'd come back in 3 days," Romeo argued, hold back tears. "But it's been a week since then. It's not that far either! Please Look for him! I'm worried about him!" He begged the guild master.

"No way!" Makarov denied him. "Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" He yelled at the child, just for said child to punch him in the face and run away.

At the sight of this, Natsu came to a decision for now. He returned the post to the board rather hard, turned and left.

"Heeey! Natsu" An Indian looking man complained. "Don't break the request board." But Natsu ignored him, and continued out the door.

Mew saw Natsu's sudden change of behavior, and worried that she might have been apart of this sudden change. '_I didn't mean to push him too hard, only to tease him a bit_,' Mew thought as she changed back to normal, and chase after him.

"Natsu!" Mew called out as she caught up to him and Happy. "Where are you goin?" She asked as they stopped for a moment.

"We are going to Mt Hakobe," Natsu said calmly." Macau is missing, so I am going to go and rescue him." He explained, much to Mew's relief.

"Well then… that sound like fun," Mew said, looking at the two. "So I am coming too!" She finished happily, and walked between the two.

xXx

The three of them and their 'extra baggage' got on to a cart, and headed out to Mt Hakobe. It would have been nice if Natsu wasn't motion sick, and the 'baggage' would remain quite for long enough for a cat nap.

"An so! I'll visit Mira-san's house next time," The baggage, AKA Lucy, said dreamily.

"Don't steal underwear and stuff, okay?" Happy told Lucy, full expecting her to. Mew couldn't help but giggle at Happy's rather blunt approach on things.

"Who would do that?!" Lucy shouted him.

"Why are you here anyway Lucy?" Natsu and Happy both asked the question they all wanted to know.

"What? Does it bother you?" Lucy asked, somewhat offended.

"Yes, we want to know how you will get in the way of our fun," Mew said as she sat next to Happy.

"Because it's a chance," Lucy explained. "I wanted to do something that'd help Fairy Tail."

"I think she just wanted to raise her reputation," Mew whispered to Happy, and got a nod of agreement.

"But then, transportation really doesn't go well with you, does it?" Lucy asked rhetorically at Natsu's poor state. "I pity you…" She said before changing topics. "I need to find a place to live once I find Macau-san."

"You can live with Natsu and me," Happy offered Lucy. "You can too Neko no Kami." He offered Mew.

"I would like that," Mew agreed to it. "Better than sleeping outside in the rain. But not quite as good as sleeping in a lake."

"You slept in a lake?" Happy asked, as Lucy stared at the two cats, trying to decide which one is crazier. "But isn't it wet in a lake?"

"Silly Happy, I don't sleep in in the water," Mew began to explain. "I sleep in a bubble in the lake. You should see all the fish that swim by," She added, causing Happy to droll a bit at the idea of a lake's worth of fish.

"It stopped!" Natsu shouted the moment he noticed the rocking had stopped.

"We're there?" Lucy questioned, loudly enough for the driver to hear them.

"I-I'm sorry," The man shuddered from the cold. "We can't go any further than this with the carriage." He apologized as the group exited the cart.

The moment they opened the door, the could feel the strong winds blowing past them, and the temperature drop greatly. Happy had to hold onto the door just not be blow away. Mew was holding leaning against the wall, and string out at the cold.

"What's going on?!" Lucy shouted at the weather. "Even though it's up in the mountains, its summer time! It's weird to have a snowstorm like this!" She continued to yell as she stepped out of the cart in her skimpy clothing.

"I-It's cold!" She yelled, as the cold finally hit her.

"That's cause you're wearing so little," Natsu told her, as Happy jumped onto his back.

"The same goes for you!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, seeing he was dressed less than her.

"You could always go back into the cart," Mew said as she shifted into a new form. This was of a orange turtle, with a dark grey shell. "I can handle the cold enough."

Lucy actually considered following Mew's advice, just to turn around and see that the Carriage had already left! "Heeey! How are we gonna get back!?" She yelled at the leaving carriage.

Mew rolled her eyes at how weak Lucy was being. '_She acts like she never had to deal with a little cold_,' Mew thought. "Just climb on top Lucy." She offered, and Lucy took the offer without hesitation.

Thus began the three's long walk up the mountain with their extra baggage.

XxX

"Natsu, can I borrow that blanket?" Lucy asked as the chill was getting too much for her, even on top of a Torkoal's back. Lucy grabbed the blanket from Natsu's pack and wrapped it around her.

She then went and pulled out a silver key. "O-o-o…Open the door of the clock. Horologium!" She chanted, and a living grandfather clock appeared.

"Whoa/It's a clock/ Firewood?" The trio all said at the same time as Lucy quickly got into the clock and closed the door.

""I'll stay here," She says," Horologium told the trio as Lucy huddled in a ball.

"What did she come here for?" Natsu questioned.

""Speaking of that, what job did Macau-san come here for!?" She says," Horologium spoke for Lucy. Mew perked up that question, she didn't know that either, she was just here for the fun.

"You came here without knowing that?" Natsu asked disbelieving. "To subdue that brutal monster "Balkan."

"Is that thing strong?" Mew asked, as she trudged through the snow. The heat she was producing from her Torkoal body was making the snow slushy, and harder to move.

"…Yeah, it supposed to be," Natsu said, looking at Mew with the same look. "It is like a large ice ape, said to like beautiful women." He joked, looking as Lucy stiffened at that comment.

""I want to go home," She says," Horologium replied Lucy's fears, but trio kept on walking.

"Yeah, go ahead says I," Natsu told her with the two other walking along like always.

As they walked, the storm grew worse and worse. It soon came to the point that the group could barely see one another anymore from the snow. Happy even had to hold onto Mew to keep himself from flying away from the wind speed.

"Macau! Are you here!?" Natsu yelled out in the storm. "Were you done in by Balkan!?" He continued yelling for Macau to reply, but stopped when something fell from above, almost crushing him.

Natsu jumped away quickly as a large white furred ape attacked him from above.

"It's Balkan!" Happy shouted as it charged right at the trio. Mew set herself ready to burn the ape with a flamethrower, but the ape ran right by them.

"A human woman~" Balkan said happily as he stood infront of Horologium, and looked at Lucy behind the glass. He then picked up the summon, and ran away with it over his shoulder, with Lucy screaming as they disappeared into the storm.

"He can speak, huh?" Natsu said amused, getting fired up to fight. "Let's go!" He yelled out as he ran forward, Mew ran with him, but not as quickly due to the snow.

"Happy, go with him," Mew ordered the cat. "I will catch up." She said, and felt him get off his body and fly toward Natsu.

Mew continued to run through the slush until she could no longer see Natsu or Happy anymore. '_Yeah, I need something to fit the snow_,' Mew thought as she shifter her form to something better made for the weather. Now standing where Torkoal once stood was now a larger Pokémon, with a white coat of fur with green around its limbs.

'_Let's see how Balkan likes fighting an Abomasnow,' _Mew thought happily as she ran to catch up to the others.

When Mew reached Balkan's cave liar she could hear Lucy shouting from inside. "Natsu!" She sounded panicked so Mew charged right into the cave and saw the ape dancing about.

"Me no likes man. Me no likes men," Balkan was chanting as Lucy was running by the beast.

"You perverted monkey!" Lucy yelled at Balkan while pulling out her keys. "What are you gonna do if Natsu got hurt!? Open a door to the Golden Bull Palace, Taurus!" She called out as she summoned a large bipedal pull with a large battle axe on its back. "Taurus, the most powerful stellar spirit in my contract, will be your opponent! You perverted monkey!"

"Lucy-san!" Taurus said happily. "You have nice boobs as always. Moo-re amazing than ev-"He was cut off as Mew pushed pass him, and at Balkan. "What the? Do not interrupt me when talking about Lucy-san amazing boobs!" He yelled as he chased after Mew.

Mew ignored the bull for the opponent infront of her, for it was what she wanted to fight. "Ice Shards!" She called out as shards of ice flew from her arms. Balkan was forced to use his arms to block the shards, but received numerous cuts on his arms.

"No!" He yelled, out and pointed at Mew. "No! She is my woman! Not yours!" Balkan instead as he charged Mew as well.

Before Balkan got within 10 feet of Mew, she was knocked away as Taurus had caught up to Mew, and swung his axe. Mew's tough ice body was sent skidding from the surprising blow, so she turned to face the bull, but the bull continue moving forward towards Balkan!

"My woman?" Taurus asked, as him and the Balkan clashed in a test of strength. "That's moo-st unforgivable remark!" He said seriously. "You should say "My Boobs" instead of "My Woman."

"That's not right!" Lucy shouted from her spot, weakened from the magical drain of her two summons today.

Mew recovered from her hit now, and turned to face Balkan again. Taurus may have hit her, but they were still on the same from what Lucy said. So Mew charged forward with an Iron Tail ready to hit Balkan, but was interrupted when she was forced to dodge as Taurus was sent at her when Natsu kicked the bull.

"What?!" Natsu yelled out as he kicked Taurus. "There are more monsters now!?" He said as he looked at the three monsters. Instead of attacking Balkan next, he charged right at Mew to knock her away as well.

'_Sorry Natsu. But this will get you out of the way.'_ Mew thought as Natsu came at her, but he was caught off guard as Mew swung around with her iron tail, and sent Natsu into the wall. She then took to facing Balkan again, but was engulfed in flames as Natsu use his Fire Dragon's Roar on her exposed back.

The force of the blast, mixed with the type advantage sent Mew flying past Balkan and into the opposite wall.

'_Scratch that,' _Mew thought in pain as she landed on the ground. _"Ow…Fire can really hurt an Abomasnow.' _She then began to use Ingrain to begin to heal her body, and watched Natsu's fight… for now.

"How did you survive?!" Lucy yelled out to Natsu as he was taking a quick breather.

Natsu grinned and looked at her. "All thanks to Happy. Right?" He asked his partner, flying right above them.

"You're welcome." Happy said, flapping his wings quickly to stay in the air.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that Happy had wings." Lucy admitted, and looked at Natsu oddly. "You can't deal with transportation, but you're okay with Happy?" She asked skeptically of Natsu.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, not seeing where she was going. "Happy isn't for transportation. He's a "Nakama". You're weird."

"R-Right, I'm sorry." Lucy apologized with a sweatdrop, but looked past Natsu in surprise as Balkan was approaching quickly.

"Listen, all of Fairy Tail's members are Nakama." Natsu explained as Balkan got closer. "From the Geezer, Mira, then the annoying Gray and Elfman," He continued as Lucy started shouting out warning of Balkan. "To Happy, Mew and Lucy. We are all Nakama. That's why…" He said turning to the ape, and delivered a strong fire incased kick to its chin. "I'm taking Macau home!"

The kick had sent the beast face first into the ice, sliding past Lucy. "Tell me where Macau is, or I'll burn you black like charcoal," Natsu threatened Balkan as it looked at him in rage.

Mew continued to watch as Balkan began to throw icicle it gathered from the roof at Natsu. But each of the icicles melted before they could even touch the Dragon Slayer's body.

"That won't work on fire!" Natsu called out to the ape, but stopped when he saw it pick up Taurus' fallen axed. "That looks painful."

Mew watched as Natsu was forced to dodge each of Balkan's swings, but he was unable to get any hits. Natsu wasn't able to get any closer to the ape either, as the swings was keeping him at a distance. It was while Natsu was jumping around the swings of the large axe that he had slipped on some melted ice, and fell to the ground.

She acted quickly once she saw Natsu fall to the ground, and Balkan raise his axe for a finishing blow. '_Grass Knot,'_ Mew thought as she caused grass to sprout at Balkan's feet, and tangled his legs. The sudden loss of mobility caused the ape to lose his balance, forcing him to drop Taurus' axe out of panic. Sadly for Natsu, when Balkan fell to the ground, it was on top of him.

If an Abomasnow's face wasn't naturally covered with fur, they would have seen Mew's satisfied grin. '_Guess we are even for the fire now,'_ she though amused.

Balkan was on the ground trying to untangle himself from the Grass Knot, but each time he almost broke free, more grass would hold him down! As he continued to struggle to free himself, he nearly missed the sudden yell from underneath him.

"Iron Fist of Salamander!" Natsu called out as he launched the ape off of him, and sending him into a wall. Natsu stood up with a grin, and brushed off some burning grass off his jacket.

"He stuck!" Happy cheered at Balkan's unconscious form.

Lucy sighed at the sight though. "Weren't you supposed to ask this monkey where Macau-san is?" She reminded Natsu.

"Ack! I forgot!" Natsu shouted out in panic.

"He passed out completely," Lucy commented, suggesting that they may have to wait a while. Fortunately, it turned out they didn't have to wait at all as Balkan's form began to deteriorate.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Natsu yelled in confusion, and brought himself back into a fighting stanch. Natsu was further surprised when he saw Balkan's form suddenly proofed away in smoke, leaving behind Macau. "That monkey became Macau!"

"Oh so he was "Taken Over" by Balkan!" Happy spoke up to explain.

"Taken Over?!" Lucy questioned, missing that Mew was not getting up from her spot to walk over to the other.

"It's a magic to take over the body!" Happy continued to explain. But while he was explaining this, Macau's body was falling through the hole in the wall. This sight caused everyone to run toward the hole to stop him.

When Mew reached the hole she saw that everyone was dangling into a cliff, with only Lucy still up top. And by the looks of it Lucy, wouldn't last long.

"Heavy…" Lucy said strained, and looked to her side to see Mew and screamed.

"Will you stop that?!" Mew yelled annoyed at her, as she grabbed Happy's tail from Lucy's hand. "Your screaming is almost like a Loudred," Mew commented as she used Strength to pull the others up with great force.

"Whoa!" They yelled as they were quickly flung into the room.

"You're a good guy!" Natsu declared, pointing at Mew.

"Like you said, we are a Nakama," Mew said happily, causing Natsu to look at her in surprise.

"Mew?!" He yelled, realizing who that was, and quickly bowed. "Sorry! I didn't know that was you!" Natsu said quickly, but Mew waved him off.

"Not the first time I have been set on fire," Mew said, and pointed to Macau. "Now let's get him healed up." She declared as she changed into a smaller pink form, but far rounder. "Nurse Chansey is ready for duty!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__Good Arceus, it is cold outside! I am glad that all of you are enjoying my story so far, and hope that you continue to enjoy it and review._

_Talkingbirdguy: I classify Lucario as a semi-legendary, so that form will only appear against a strong opponent, like a high A-Class Mage, or an S-Class Mage. Hope you don't mind, I just hold Lucario in high regards in Pokémon._

_Guisniperman: I take it you are talking about Bleach's Kenpachi. Don't worry; Mew won't have that same problem with forgetting her own strength. The reason for why she wasn't that strong against Natsu or the perverted monkey was of a type disadvantage with the two. Natsu is a fire type, and Balkan was fighting/ice, so both had advantage over her Abomasnow form._

_Lightningblade49: Thanks for liking how I made Mew. As for Lucy… with how many people are wanting this, I will try to find a way for her to be able to do it without it being too deus ex machine._

_Impstar: I do mostly make my "Playtime" stories for the humor of the situations, and not the drama. That isn't to say there won't be drama later in the story._

_Lord Sigfry: Mew is genderless, but prefers being referred to as female. Mew will have a human form, but she will be in a Pokémon form about 98% of the time. She will use more of her moves when it is a lone fight against someone, but when it is a team fight she plays more a more support role._

XxX

**Chapter 3: **Lucy's Bad Day

"I've definitely found a nice place," Lucy said, taking a bath in her new home. "The room is spacious for 70,000 Jewels and has a lot of storage place. Pure white walls, scent of woods, a little old-fashioned fireplace, it even has a cooking stove!" She states so happily as she exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "But most importantly-"

"You have a very poor security system," Mew finished for her as she lies on Lucy's bed with a stack of paper next to her. Natsu and Happy were sitting nearby after they had raided Lucy's fridge of anything good.

"My room!" Lucy shouts in shock before kicking both Natsu and Happy away from her food and the mess they made. "Why are you here!?"

"'Cause Mira told us that you got a new place…" Natsu defends himself, and rubs the new bruise on his cheek.

"She told you? So what?" Lucy asked angrily at Natsu. "Does that mean you can just come in like that!? Don't you know the phrase "A hedge between keeps friendship green"!? What you did is trespassing! A crime! You're lacking morals!"

"Hey, that hurts my feelings," Natsu said weary of Lucy's rant.

"I'm the one being violated here!"

"It's a nice room," Happy added offhandedly as he scratches the wall.

"Don't sharpen your nails you feline!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Should I be offended by that comment," Mew asks as she reads the paper she found nearby. It was then that Lucy noticed what Mew was actually reading and snagged the paper from the bed. "I was reading that."

"No, bad Mew!" Lucy chastised Mew. "I don't want anyone reading that! Just go home already!"

"Don't want to," Mew playfully whines as she shifts herself on the bed. "I just got comfy."

"Yeah, we just came her to visit you," Natsu adds with a smile.

"You're so selfish!" Lucy complains, but is out numbered, so she is forced to comply. Lucy went into the next room to get dressed away from them. When she came back, she had a cup of tea for each of them. "I just moved and I have no furniture. You have nothing to play with, so please go home after this cup of tea."

"You're so cruel," Natsu states, with Happy and Mew agreeing with it. Who would be so cruel as to kick out your friends/intruders?

"How can I be cruel when I asked you to go home after drinking a cub of tea?" Lucy asks, barely holding her tongue at their behavior.

"Ah! Oh yeah." Natsu suddenly perked up at thinking of something to get Lucy to lighten up. "Show me all of the key guys that you've got."

"No! It'll consume a lot of my magic power," Lucy denied him. "And they're not key guys. They're Stellar Spirits."

"I take it you are talking about that weak bull guy you summoned, and the failed summons of me?" Mew asked, causing Lucy to get defensive.

"I can help it that you people are too freakishly strong!" Lucy pointed at Natsu and Mew. "And I don't even know what happened with you, Mew. It never happened to any of my other keys. So I don't know if you are like the others. Do I need a contract with you? Can I dismiss you like the others?" She beings to list of questions at Mew's being.

"Lucy, I can tell you right now, the answer you are looking for is no," Mew states, and give Lucy a rather mischievous grin. "I am not something that can be controlled by any human, and the very idea is quite insulting," she fakes hurt. "I am simply a friend that has traveled many lands and just happened to land in your lap."

This statement just causes Lucy just to pout and grumble about "Demon/Crazy/Cute cat."

"But seeing as how you managed to summon me of all Pokémon, does state a good bit about you," Mew continued. "So you are quite to mysterious, weird girl." She giggles at the complement/insult.

"Now that I think about it, you really are a weirdo," Natsu spoke up, causing Lucy to glare at him. "But you are also a reliable, good person. Hrmm," He thinks something over.

"Wh-what is it?" Lucy asked, somewhat nervous.

"Natsu, what happened?" Happy asked his partner.

"Okay!" Natsu sudden stands up as he faces Lucy and Mew "I've made up my mind! Let's make a team!"

"Team?" Lucy and Mew ask for different reasons; Lucy out of confusion, and Mew due to excitement.

"I see!" Happy declared in understanding. "Aye! All the members of the guild are Nakama, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team, difficult requests will be easier."

"That's a good idea!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Sounds fun!" Mew agreed.

"All right! It's decided!" Natsu cheered, and pulls out a poster from his jacket. "Let's get to work then! Here, I've already decided!"

"My, you're thinking way to fast," Lucy states happily as she reads the poster. "Shirotsume Town, huh… it's close… Whoa! We need to get a book from a mansion of someone called the Duke of Evaroo… and get 200,000 Jewels!?" She exclaims excitedly.

"Right!?" Natsu agreed. "Isn't it an easy job?"

Lucy was already to agree till she read the fine print or the Duke of Evaroo was a womanizing, pervert, who was looking for a blond-hair maid.

"See, I told you she would agree," Mew said to the others as Lucy was still in shock.

"Yeah, and she has blond hair so she could sneak in as a maid!" Happy added, while Natsu just gave an 'innocent' smile towards Lucy.

"Were you planning this from the beginning?" Lucy asked in disbelief as everything clicked into place. "You tricked me! You deceived me! Cheaters!" She continued to call them as they left the room.

"Let's go now, Lucy," Natsu said excitedly as he dragged Lucy out.

"I don't want to be a maid," She whined.

"Let's rehearse," Happy suggested. "Now, call Happy "Master."

"Definitely not a cat!" Lucy yelled. And Mew was giggled the entire time.

xXx

(On a Carriage to Shirotsume)

"Now that I think about it, it's a pretty easy job, isn't it?" Lucy asked, after she calmed down.

"Huh? You seem rather interested in it, considering you didn't really like the idea," Happy stated.

"What is with the sudden change?" Mew asked from her seat in Lucy's lap.

"It's my first job after all!" Lucy defended as she stroked Mew's fur. "I'll do my best! I just have to sneak into the mansion and get one book, right?"

"To the perverted old fart's mansion," Happy reminded her.

"Yup, the perverted old fart," Mew repeated, acting like Happy to Happy.

"I'm pretty confident in my sexiness, you know." Lucy said pretended to seduce Happy.

"That's not understandable from a cat's point of view," Happy told her.

"Even a Pokémon would have trouble understanding human courtship," Mew said as she moved away from Lucy and next to Happy. 'I prefer not to be crushed by her human utters.'

"But let me tell you: for this job… since you guys aren't participating in most of it, we'll spit the reward 7:1:1:1." Lucy told them.

"Oh, you're okay with 1?" Happy asked her.

"I'm taking 7!" Lucy yelled at him.

"You can have my part, I really don't care about the money," Mew said as she rolled on her back to stretch.

"Yeah, because you are a cat, what do you need money for?" Lucy stated, but Mew ignored the ignorant girl.

"W-Wait a minute…" Natsu spoke weakly from his motion sickness. "W-We… have s-stuff to do, too…"

"What is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We'll rescue you when you get caught," Happy spoke for the sick Dragon Slayer.

"I won't make a mistake like that."

"Remember the fishing lesson: most bait would go to waste."

"Am I bait!?"

"Yes you are," Mew told her be taking nap for the rest of the trip.

The trip didn't take much longer for them to arrive. In only a matter of hours they had arrived to Shirotsume Town, much to Natsu's relief.

"We're here!" Lucy declared as they stepped off the carriage.

"I'll never ride a carriage again," Natsu spoke a little better on the ground.

"You say that all the time," Happy told him.

"We could always travel my way~" Mew offered, and enjoyed seeing Lucy and Natsu grow pale at the idea.

"An-Anyway, I'm hunger. Let's go eat!" Natsu suggest as he moves up to lead the group.

"How about the hotel? Why don't we put away our stuff first?" Happy asks, but is ignored.

"I'm not really hungry," Lucy tells them. "Why don't you just eat your own fire?" She asks, and Natsu looks at her weird for suggesting that.

"What are you saying?" He asked off put. "Do you eat your won "Bull"?"

"Of course not!" Lucy yells back at him.

"Well, they're the same." Natsu defense himself.

"Are they?" Lucy asks.

"Food is energy, magic needs energy," Mew speaks up in understanding. "If he eats his fire, he won't gain anymore energy then he has already lost."

"True…" Lucy sees her point. "So you can't eat your fire, can you? What a hassle," She sighs before turning away. "I'll go around and check out the town for a bit. You can go ahead and have a meal."

"What the?" Natsu asked in confusion. "It's more fun to eat with everyone."

"I agree, but it is her loss," Mew states as they head off to the local restaurant.

Mew, once again didn't eat anything with them, and pouted when she saw the menus.

'Not a single apple here…' Mew thought annoyed. 'Where can I find a good apple around the universe?'

"Let's keep the oily ones for Lucy," Natsu stated, taking Mew from her thoughts.

"She does look like she loves oily stuff," Happy agreed with him. "Wow! This is really oily!" He exclaims at seeing the meat.

"Since when do I love oily food?" Lucy sighed as she approached them in a new outfit.

"Oh! Lu…" Natsu drew off as he saw what Lucy was wearing. "…cy?" Lucy was currently wearing a tight maid's outfit with a small skirt, and her hair done in pigtails.

"After all, I look good in anything," Lucy stated playfully seeing how the trio looks at her in disbelief. "How is your meal, sir? If you're still working on it, please take your time."

Mew just turned her head to look at the others. "I think she didn't understand what you said," She stated to Happy. "She looks like a Gothitelle dresses as a Gothorita."

"I was joking, but she too the maid idea seriously," Happy loudly whispered to the others in a panicked voice.

"We can't really tell her it was a joke any more," Natsu said, equally nervous. "L-let's just do it."

"I heard that!" Lucy yelled in shock at the three. She then grabbed Natsu by his arm and the cats by their tails. "We are going to get this done now! The sooner we are done, the sooner I can get out of this!" She exclaimed as she dragged them along.

xXx

Natsu was able to instruct the annoyed Lucy enough to get them to the place they needed to be. They were now standing infront of a large Mansion.

"It's a magnificent mansion," Lucy spoke in awe. "This is the Duke of Evarro's…"

"No, it's the client's mansion," Happy corrected her as they walked to the door.

"Right…" Lucy said in understanding. "Someone who's willing to pay 200,000 Jewels for a book . He must be rich." She stated as Natsu knocked on the door.

"May I have your name, please?" A quite voice asked from behind the doors.

"We're from the guild Fairy-"Natsu attempted to reply, but was quickly cut off by the voice.

"Shh!" The voice said panicked. "Be quite, please! " He yelled and paused for a moment. "Excuse me, but can you enter from the back door please?" He requested.

"Odd request," Mew stated as she went ahead to the back with the rest following her. They entered from the back door as requested and entered into a large main room… in the back…

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier," The man from earlier apologized. 'I'm the client, Kirby Melon. This is my wife," He introduced and ushered the group to take a seat nearby.

"Your name sounds yummy!" Natsu joked as the took their seats.

"Melon!" Happy cried out in agreement, and Mew giggled in agreement.

'Why do humans always have such weird names?' Mew wondered.

"Hey! That's rude!" Lucy chastised them, trying to make a good impression on her first client.

"Ah haha!" Kirby laughed with Natsu's joke. "People tell me that often. I wouldn't have imagined a mage from the renowned Fairy Tail would accept this job…"

"Really?" Natsu asked relaxed. "I was wondering why such a good job was still available."

"And you're young too," Kirby stated, focusing on Natsu. "You must be a famous mage."

"Well…" Mew spoke off an pointed her tail at Natsu. "That is Natsu the Salamander," She continued an pointed at each of her team. "Happy the Cat, Lucy the Summoner, and I'm-"

"She's Neko no Kami," Happy finished for her, and Mew lowered her tail.

"Sorry, I have only heard of Salamander," Kirby apologized to the others, but they didn't seem to mind. His gaze looked at the others as if to examine them. "Such an odd pair of cats you got with you, and your…friend with an interesting hobby."

"I wanna go home now," Lucy said embarrassed by everything. The laugher of the others didn't help.

"Let's talk about work," Kirby decided to spare the poor girl, and changed the topic. "There is only one thing that I am asking you to do. The one and only copy of "Day Break" that the Duke of Evaroo owns… please incinerate it."

"So, we don't have to steal it?" Natsu asked disappointed, he wanted a challenge. Mew was equally upset about this.

'Looks like Lucy really could do this alone,' She though, and looked at the nervous girl.

"I'm basically asking you to destroy someone's possession without permission," Kirby continued. "So it's almost the same as stealing."

"That's surprising," Lucy spoke up. "I thought you were gonna ask us to retrieve the book that he took from you."

"Incinerate it huh?" Natsu got a mischievous smile. "How about we just burn the mansion down?"

"We could see who burns if first," Mew suggested, liking how Natsu was thinking. 'Maybe some fun here after all.'

"No!" Lucy shouted at them. "You'll surely go to jail for that!" She told them, but did little to deter their minds. "What.. is that book anyway?" She sighed in resignation.

"Who cares?" Natsu asked her. "We're getting 200,000!"

"No, I'll pay 2 million," Kirby corrected him. "Contingency fee is 2 million."

"Tw-Two Million?!" Lucy, Happy and Natsu yelled in shock. The only one unaffected was Mew, since she didn't know much of their currency. "What the hell?!"

'How much is that in Poké?' Mew wondered as the others were freaking out at the price.

"My… you didn't know about the increase?" Kirby asked in mild surprise.

"2 million?!" Natsu began to talk to himself. "Hold on! If we divide it by four-"

"Three, I don't care," Mew spoke up, enjoying Natsu's excitement.

"Right, three. We divide it by three…" He struggled to think. "Argh! I can't calculate!"

"Around 666,000 each with some extra," Mew told them as the continued to freak out at the shear amount.

"Now, now," Kirby tried to gain their attention. "Please calm down."

"W-wh-why… increase it to 2 million all of a sudden?" Lucy managed to ask him.

"That book really needs to be destroyed," Kirby became serious. "I can't forgive that book's existence…"

Before Lucy could ask anymore about the book, Natsu was ready to go! He grabbed her arm, and ran from the mansion. "Let's go guys! I'm burning with passion!" He said excitedly.

"H-Hey!" Lucy cried out as she was dragged along.

Mew and Happy had to run along to keep up with the two, but with grins on their faces at their future adventure.

xXx

(Outside of The Duke of Evaroo's Mansion)

"Excuse me," Lucy called at the door. "I came to apply for the blond-haired maid position! Excuuse mee. Is there anyone here?"

"Do your best, Lucy," Natsu said as he and the others hid to watch.

"I wonder if she will be accepted." Mew asked aloud, as she looked at Lucy. "She doesn't really look like she could make a good servant, being so weak." As if the answer Mew's querry, a large woman popped out of the ground next to Lucy.

"Maid applicant?" The woman asked as she looked down at Lucy, and then back to her hole. "There's a girl who came for the maid position, my master!"

"Boyoyoyooon," The Duke laughed as he exited the hole. "Did you call me? Let me see…" He trailed off, and inspected Lucy."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy kindly greeted, but on the inside her skin was crawling as the disgusting man was inspecting her. Then the Duke said something she never expected to hear.

"Rejected!" The Duke declared. "Go home, ugly." He said much to Lucy's shock.

"That's it. Time to go home, Ugly," The large women repeated as she picked up Lucy by her dress.

"For someone as greeaaat as I am, only beautiful girls would suit me," The Duke laughed as four hideous women popped up from the hole, and acted in a similar manner to the larger one.

After being thoroughly rejected, Lucy walked back to the others sadly.

"You're useless," Natsu told her bluntly.

"It's not that!" Lucy argued. "It's just that his sense of beauty is kinda retarded!"

"Even I have to agree with Lucy," Mew admitted, she has seen many humans, but none like 'them'. "Even a Feebas or a Relicanth look better than those things." She said to comfort Lucy, the Mesprit in her hated seeing people sad.

"Thanks Mew," Lucy said, comforted by Mew's defense of her.

"Now, a change of plan: "Operation T"!" Natsu declared to the group.

"Totsugeki!" Happy said, ready to go, even Lucy was steamed up to go.

"I'll never forgive that pervert!" Lucy said angrily as she got up.

"Then let's move out!" Mew said with a grin as she picked up Lucy with her Psychic, and Happy took Natsu. Together they floated up to the roof of the Mansion, and landed near a window in the center.

"Why do we have to sneak in?" Natsu questioned the plan already, as he looked into the window.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy sighed at him. "Although it's under someone else's request, what we're doing is basically a robbery." While Lucy continued to speak, Mew decided to make her own way in to unlock the window.

With a quick Transform, she became a Duskull and phased through the wall to the other side. From inside, she floated over to the window and pushed it open for the rest.

"What in the-!?" Lucy suddenly shouted at seeing Mew's new form, but was silence when Happy covered her mouth.

"It's just Neko no Kami," Happy told her as he removed his paws. "So please don't yell anymore, it hurts my ear."

"Nice going Mew," Natsu complemented as he entered the house. He has decided, since the mountain, that if he saw something new it must be Mew, so he didn't attack right away this time. Lucy and Happy followed him inside quickly.

"Is this a storage room or something?" Lucy asked, seeing piles of junk littering the room.

"Mew, lookie here. I'm you," Happy said as he put on a skull he found in the room, Mew had to giggle at Happy's appearance.

"Oh! It suits you, Happy," Natsu agrees with a small laugh.

"Let's get out through that door over there," Lucy said as she snuck through the room. "Be careful," She warned them as they exited the room. Once they entered the hallway, they all stayed close to the wall and moved as stealthily as they could.

Mew on the other hand just floated next to them, and sunk into the room that they passes to see what was inside, and reported back to them… it was rather tedious.

"Hey, Lucy, don't tell me we're gonna check room after room like this," Natsu complained because Mew was doing everything, but even she was getting bored of it.

"We are!" Lucy harshly whispered at him, trying to get him to be quite.

"Isn't it faster to find someone and ask where that book is?" Natsu argued in a whisper now, and Mew couldn't help but agree.

"And it would be so much more fun to get in a fight," Mew added.

"We'll just complete the mission without getting notice," Lucy just looked at them, like they were children. "Doesn't it sound cool? Just like a ninja."

"W-wow… Ninja," Happy said in awe.

"Intruders detected!" The ugly maids yelled as they popped up from the ground, surprising the group. "Eliminate the targets!" The large one ordered.

"They found us!" Lucy yelled, while Natsu quickly covered his face before attacking the maids.

"Ninja!" He yelled as he kicked the maids away with a fire encased foot.

"Aw, that was done so fast," Mew whined as she floated. "I wanted to fight too."

"Oh no!" Lucy said, still panicking. "I bet someone's coming this way! Let's go into on of the room!" She dragged Natsu away to a nearby room, and slammed the door as Happy entered. Mew just phased into the closed room, and looked around at all of the books.

"So… we are trying to find a single book in all of this," Mew asked, looking at the rows and rows of books. "…Willowis-!" She stopped her attack short when Natsu began to shout about how he found it.

"Day Break!" Natsu yelled happily. "We found it!"

"Are we allowed to find it so easily?" Mew asked, she really wanted to destroy something or someone. "Well the, let's burn it then." She said as Natsu lit his hand on fire.

"W-wait a minute!" Lucy objected, and grabbed the book. "Th-this author is Kemu Zaleon! He was a mage as well as a writer! I'm a big fan of his! Whoa! I thought I've read all of Kemu Zaleon's titles, does that mean this one is unpublished?" She asked excitedly.

"Whatever, let's burn it." Natsu simply stated.

"What are you talking about!?" Lucy asked, appalled at the idea now. "This is a cultural heritage! There is no way we can burn it. Let's pretend we burnt it! I'll keep the book!"

"I don't want to lie," Natsu and Mew said.

"You heard me, right?!" Lucy continued to try to convenes them. "This is the only copy in the world… if you burn it, I can't read it anymore!"

"I see, I see," The Duke laughed as he popped from the ground like earlier. "So that's what you guys were after. I'm glade to allow you guys to do whatever! I'm a genius. Boyoyoyo. Hmph… I was wondering what the mages were looking for so frantically… and it was that worthless book."

"S-so can I keep the book then?" Lucy asked hopefully, and Mew just looked at her with pity.

"No, regardless of how worthless it is, the book still belongs to me," The Duke stated, and smashed Lucy's hopes once again.

"Then let's just burn it, that way no one can have it," Mew suggested, ignoring The Duke's expression at the idea of destroying his things.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lucy told her, clutching the book.

"Lucy! It's our job!" Natsu said to her, but Lucy just plopped onto the ground and opened the book.

"Then at least let me read it!" She said seriously as she began to read.

"Bull Shit!" The Duke yelled angrily. "I don't like this! How dare you touch the book that belongs to the Duke of Evaroo?! Come, Vanish Brothers!" He called out, and the bookshelf opened up to reveal a passageway.

"It's finally time for business," A man said as he walked out of the passageway.

"If we get paid without doing actual work, Mama will get mad at us," A taller man stated as he walked out as well.

"Good afternoon," The man greeted.

"These brats are the Mages of Fairy Tail?" The taller one asked.

"Look at the cloths on their arms!" Happy pointed out. "They're from that Mercenary Guild, Southern Wolves!"

"He hired guys like that?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Boyoyoyo!" The Duke laughed as the Southern Wolves walked towards them. "Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die. Vanish Brothers! Retrieve the book at once! And kill them!"

"This…" Lucy got Mew's attention as she trembled. "Natsu, Mew! Buy me some time! This book seems to hold some kind of secret!" She yelled as the exited the room.

"Change of plan!" The Duke suddenly yelled, with a greedy look in his eyes. "I'll get her myself!" He declared as he dug into the ground like a top. "Vanish Brothers! Obliterate that brat!"

"Selfish clients tire me out," The bald one sighed.

"For real," The taller one agreed.

"Natsu, Happy. Just get behind me," Mew sighed. "We got to go rescue Lucy, so I'll end this fast, sadly."

"Huh? Bastard!" The taller one yelled at her, thinking she was underestimating them.

"Calm down," The bald one held out his arm. "C'mon then, Skull." He beckoned her.

Mew simply floated infront of them, and stared intently at them, before making her move. "Night Shade," She said in a whisper that echoed in the room. Natsu and Happy could only stare in shock as the two Southern Wolves' faces contorted into a look of terror before passing out.

"Alright then," Mew said cheerfully again. "Let's go find Lucy before she dies!"

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu yelled in shock as Mew floated to the door.

"Oh, don't worry Natsu, I only showed them a mirage of unspeakable horror," She reached the door before looking at them. "And I would hurry, before I decide to use it on you for making me wait," She phased through the door.

Only after a second of hesitation, Natsu and Happy ran from the room and after Mew.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Mew called out for her friend as the others caught up. "Now where did that girl get to?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Happy said excitedly, and flew away from the main room, not telling him his idea.

"Well then, he has his way," Mew smiled as Happy went off.

"Hey, do you know where he is?" Mew looked over to see Natsu interrogated the fallen large maid. "Come on, I know you are awake." He insisted.

Mew shift her form back to normal and landed on Natsu's shoulder's to get a good look. When she saw the maid, she knew Natsu was right. The maid's eyes weren't even closed.

"Do you know whe-" Mew was cut off as the room around them suddenly seemed to spin to, and they got sucked into a white cloud that appeared around them. When the room stopped spinning, and the cloud vanished, they weren't in the main room anymore, they were in a tunnel.

"-re Lucy is… Hi Lucy," Mew called out as she saw her friend with a Kingler looking human. "Who is your friend?" She asked as she hopped off Natsu.

"Why are you with Virgo?!" The Duke asked in shock at their appearance.

"How… she was awake, and we tried to ask her where you were, and the suddenly…" Natsu rambled in confusion. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Don't tell me you, a human and a cat passed through the Stellar Sprit World?!" Lucy stared at them in disbelief. "Impossible!"

"Lucy! What should I do?!" Natsu asked her for a voice of reason.

"Virgo! Get rid of all the nuisance, quick!" The Duke ordered Virgo.

"Get rid of her!" Lucy answered him, and pulled out her whip.

"All right!" Natsu readily did, and smashed Virgo down with his fist.

Mew sat down nearby, next to Happy to see if she would need to play support during any of this. As far as she could see, none of the opponents could do too much harm, and this would be great for Natsu and mostly Lucy's training. Mew was quite pleased when Lucy decided to get physical with her whip.

"You can't escape underneath the ground anymore!" Lucy yelled at the Duke, as she wrapped her whip around his neck. With a great effort, she managed to lift the man off the ground and swing him towards Cancer. "You shouldn't be more than a supporting character!"

Mew watched as Cancer quickly trimmed away all of the Duke's hair and moustache. 'Hm… he is quite fast for a Kingler... wonder if I could fight him later?'

"Excellent job Lucy," Mew said as she walked toward the girl. "You are becoming even stronger than I thought you were," She complemented.

"You truly are a mage of Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared, and Happy agreed.

xXx

(Kirby's Mansion)

"Wh-what are you… doing?" Kirby questioned as they arrived and Lucy handed him the book. "If I remember correctly, I asked you to destroy it."

"It's not that hard to destroy," Lucy stated. "You can do it yourself, Kaby-san."

"Th-then I'll incinerate it," Kirby snatched the book from her hands. "I don't even… want to look at it!" He continued, anger growing in his voice.

"I understand why you can't tolerate the existence of this book," Lucy continued to speak calmly. "It's to protect your father's price. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?"

"H-how do you know?" Kirby asked in shock.

"Have you ever read this book?" Lucy asked him the simple question.

"No…" Kirby admitted. "I've heard of it from my father, but never read it…But it'd be a waste of time to read it. My father told me that this book is a piece of trash…"

"So that is why you're gonna burn it?" Natsu asked agitation in his voice.

"Yes."

"Burning it just because it's not a good book?" Natsu tried to run at Kibry, but Mew help him back with her Psychic. "What the hell are you thinking?! Your daddy wrote that book!" He struggled to break free of Mew.

"Natsu, calm down," Mew said to him and stared at Kirby. "I'm sure there is more to this."

"Yes… my father was ashamed to have written "Day Break."" Kirby began, and told us the story of his Father's last days on earth, and how he vowed never to write another book. "Right after that, my father committed suicide. I hated him even after he passed away. I hated him also for the fact that he was too weak to stand up for himself. But as time passed by, I came to regreat the words I spoke that day… maybe if I hadn't said such terrible things, he wouldn't have committed suicide."

"That's why I want to eliminate this piece of trash from the world… only with this atonement can he regain his pride as a writer. Now my father will…" Kirby trailed off as he prepared to light the book on fire.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled out, just as the book began to glow brightly, bathing the room in light. Soon the title letters floated off the book and began to rearrange themselves. "Zekua Melon, under the alias of Kemu Zaleon, casted a spell onto this book."

"Dear Kaby?!" Kirby read the new title in shock.

"Yes…" Lucy confirmed as the book flew open and the letter began to dance around the room. "He casted a spell that shuffled the characters in the book. Including the contents and everything else."

Everyone was captivated as the letters filled the room, as they spun around and twirled in the book's light.

'Wow, such much like the Unown,' Mew thought as she poked a sentence that passed her. 'Maybe a bit less aggressive, but still… these humans know some great magic.'

"The reason he quite being a writer," Lucy continued. "Was not only because he wrote the worst book in existence, but probably because he also wrote the best book in existence. The best book, which contains letters to Kaby-san… That is what Kemu Zaleon truly wanted to leave behind," She said as the book pulled itself back together, and landed in Kaby's hands.

"Dad…" Kaby said, with his voice full of emotions. "I never… really… understood him…"

"Of course," Lucy grinned. "If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose all pleasure in reading a book."

"Thank you, I can't burn this book…" Kaby stated.

"Then we won't need a reward either," Mew stated, causing Kaby and Lucy to look at her. Only Happy and Natsu understood. "Since we were asked to destroy the book, we failed. And no, Lucy," She said, seeing Lucy look at Kaby. "We won't accept any money for a failed mission because I say so, and I know where you live."

"Let's get going then!" Natsu said happily, and Mew jumped on his shoulder as he left. "You should go back, too Melon, to your home." And with that, the trio left and the extra baggage had to run after them, once she finished taling to Kaby and his wife.

"I can't believe you!" Lucy yelled at them when she caught up, just as they were leaving the city. "How could you turn down 2 million Jewels like that?!" She continued to rant about the money.

"If we accept money for something we didn't accomplish, it'll taint Fairy Tail's name," Natsu told her, with Mew still resting on him.

"Aye!" Mew and Happy agreed, mostly to annoy Lucy thou.

"Everything turned out well, so who cares?" Mew asked, seeing no problem with having no Jewels.

"They weren't rich after all," Lucy sighed. "He said he borrowed the house from his friend to make himself look big… but we would've accepted the job even if he hadn't done that. But then, how did you notice about the house?" She asked Natsu, remembering his comment earlier.

"Their smell was different from the smell of the house," Natsu told him. "How could you not notice?"

"Even I noticed that," Mew said lazily.

"I'm not an animal!" Lucy defended. "That writer… was actually a great mage wasn't he?"

"Aye," Happy answered her. "So powerful that even magic from 30 years ago still remains."

"It seems like he was in a mage guild when he was young," Lucy began to think aloud. "He wrote storied about the adventures he experienced back then. I yearn for him."

"I'm sure you do," Mew got a mischievous look in her eyes. She jumped down from Natsu's backpack, and stared at Lucy. "Is that why you had that story in your house?"

At that comment, Lucy grew embarrassed, completely forgetting about that. "D-Don't tell anyone about it okay?!" She pleaded quickly.

"Hm..." Mew acted like she was thinking it over before looking at Natsu. 'Might as well go for a two for one.' "Hey did you know I could get us back to the guild without using transportation, like Virgo did?"

"What really?" Natsu began to ask excitedly, did this mean no more carriage rides, or trains?

"Yep," Mew confirms and wraps her tail around Happy's waist. "But you did set me on fire back at the mountain… and hey, while I'm waiting for you I can see what the rest of the guild thinks of Lucy's story?" She finished as she teleported away with Happy.

"What? Mew? Get back here?!" Lucy began to yell at nothing. Natsu on the other hand began to get green at thinking how he was now going to have to ride on a carriage again. Unfortunately for him, Lucy began to drag him off to find said evil.

xXx

(Fairy Tail's Entrance)

The moment the two cats appeared in front of Fairy Tail, Happy looked around in worry.

"Oh, no, what about Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly. "He can't do anything without me."

"Hey, Happy," Mew had planned for this, and a second thing teleported next to them; Natsu's money pouch. "I heard from Mirajane that we are getting some fresh fish in today."

And with that, Happy walked right into the guild with Natsu's money. "I'm sure he will be fine without me, he has Lucy after all."

Mew followed him in, giggling at getting her revenge on Natsu for setting her on fire and Lucy for making her end her battle too quickly.

xXx

(Omake)

'So this is the place?' Mew wondered, looking at the large building infront of her. Said building, was the Magnolia Town's Bank. 'Might as well do it while I am here.' She thought to herself as she walked in.

Inside, Mew could see a people waiting in lines, and more people behind counters counting Jewels. Seeing that she didn't really know what to do her, she just got into the line to speak to the people up front, and boy did Mew hate being here by the time she reached the counter.

'Why did this take so long,' Mew whinnied in her head. 'I hate waiting, and not being able to sleep the time away.'

Mew looked up at the counter, and jumped on top of it to see the person. The man who was manning the counter looked surprise to see Mew on his counter.

"Can someone get their cat out of here? We are trying to run a business here!" He yelled out into the crowd, ignoring Mew.

"I would prefer if you don't think of me as a common cat," Mew spoke to the rude man, and let it pass as ignorance of the man. "I am here to set up an account." The man looked at her skeptically before calling someone over to take care of her.

"Yes Greg?" A woman approached, and saw Mew. "And whose cat?"

"This is your client right now, she wishes to set up an account," Greg dismissed them, and the woman just played along, thinking it was a joke.

"Alright then, come along kitty," The woman called at Mew. Mew continued to humor the humans and followed her into an office room. "And what can I do for you?" The woman asked playfully.

"Like I said to the man upfront, I am here to set up an account," Mew said, she really wanted to leave this place soon. It was so boring.

"Oh, um ok?" The woman was surprised Mew could speak, and took her a bit more seriously. "Alright all I need is a name, place of residence, and your first deposit." She said, unsure of what the method for processing a cat was, but gave it her best.

"I am Mew, I live in a house on the edge of Magnolia with Natsu Dragneel, and I am unsure the currency exchange with the paper you call money." Mew said her.

"Oh, then can take care of that for you," The woman then realized she was talking to a cat, what would it use a bank for? 'Is it going to give me a dead mouse or something?' She thought worriedly.

"That would be great," Mew said happily. Suddenly a large pile of golden coins with a P written on them landed on the woman's desk, so much that is overflowed much of it rolled on the floor. "This is my deposit, and hope that you can take care of it." Mew said to her, and walked from the room and closed the door behind her.

This left the woman alone with so much gold, that she didn't know what to do with it now. All that she did know was that this deposit just made their bank one of the largest in all of Fiore.

So Mew just walked out of the bank, completely unaware that she was, most likely, the richest person in Fiore.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: _**_I am b-b-b-back! Thank Arceus for the holidays, cause now my exams are over I now got nearly an entire month that I can now take to start my writing back up! This one will be a short one, sadly, but that is just so I can get to the action next chapter._

_Talkingbirdguy: Yeah… sometimes my humor can be very odd and hard to understand, but it is understood that it was to be one. _

_Lightningblade49: Sceptile against Erza? No. And you will see why I say no later._

_Nightmater000: Thanks, I got 4 other stories that do the same thing, with plans for more in the future._

xXx

**Chapter 4: **

**"**Hrmm…" Lucy wonder as she gazed over the guild's job postings. "Search for a magica bracelet… Remove spell from a cursed stick… Fortune telling love with astrology?" She began to look at some of these jobs in disbelief.

"Oh, how about the Exterminating a Devil on a volcano?" Mew asked happily as she laid on top of Lucy's head. Lucy looked up at her slightly annoyed about the whole ditching her with Natsu, but forgave her after Mew didn't show the others her story after all… and agreeing to pay her rent.

"I'm not sure Mew," Lucy shook her head, "That sounds like a bit much for us right now." She said, causing Mew to pout, and jump off her head and wander away.

Mew had only made it as far as the exit before she heard Lucy scream from something, but just continued on her journey. In all honesty, while Mew had come to like hanging around all of the guild members and playing with Natsu and Happy, she was growing bored again with no good fights around her.

'Such is the life of a Legendary,' Mew internally sighed as she looked around the calm city around her… the calm deserted city around her. 'Where did everyone go?'

Mew looked around her again, and this time spotted someone outside. She was a girl with crimson colored hair wearing armor, carrying a large horn over her shoulder.

'Huh,' Mew thought as she saw the girl pass her by. 'I wonder if she would be a good fight.' She wondered before she turned back to follow the girl back to the guild.

Mew continued to watch as the girl had entered the guild and everyone moved out of the red-head's way as she put down the large horn.

"I'm back," Red stated calmly as the guild surrounded her at a distance. "Is Master present at the moment?"

"Welcome back!" Mirajane waved behind the counter with her smile. "Master's attending the regular meeting."

"I see…" Red mulled the information over, unaware that Mew was scoping her out.

'Hm… She is strong, confident, unique hair, and female,' Mew went down her check list for a strong human before grinning. 'I'm gonna like this one.'

"E-Erza-san… what is that humongous thing?" One of the guild members stuttered out, looking at the jeweled horn.

"Hmm? This?" Erza questioned with a small smile. "The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued. It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"N-No, not at all!" Another guild member hastily told her, not wanting to upset her.

"Anyway, guys." Erza moved to face the crowd around her with a serious face. "I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't." She told them before scanning the guild, and stopped to correct the people. "Kana, that's an inappropriate drinking posture. Visitor, if you are going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor." She raddled off her corrections.

"You guys give me so much trouble," Erza sighed. "I won't say anything for today."

Mew couldn't help but giggle at how Erza had the entire guild under her thumb, and continued to watch as Erza moved on and turned to Happy.

"By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked Happy, and the cat quickly pointed towards the two mages. The two mages had their arms swung around the other with a fearful grin on their face as Erza turned to them.

"H-Hey, Erza." Gray shivered in fear under Erza's gaze. "W-we're b-being g-g-good to each other… as always." He stuttered out.

"Aye." Natsu agreed as Happy always does, causing Mew to actually sweatdrop at this.

"Natsu became like Happy!" Lucy yelled at the scene, but was ignored by all.

"I see, best friend do fight once in a while," Erza mused, looking at the two frightened mages. "But I'd rather seen you two being good to each other like that all the time."

"Ah…No… Like I've been telling you all this time-" Gray tried to correct her about being friends, but was cut off by something shocking to him as Erza felt something plop on her head.

"So, I see you got those two whipped well," Mew grinned from atop Erza's head, causing said girl to look up to see Mew's face. "Makes me wonder what the standings around here are?"

"And, who are you?" Erza asked half curious, and the other half wondering how far she can throw Mew.

"Ah, I am Mew," Mew introduced herself as she hopped off Erza's head and onto the counter. "And I want to challenge you to a fight." She declared, causing the guild to look at her in disbelief, fear and pity. Even Erza was shocked by the declaration coming from such a small cat, before she smirked.

"I might as well," Erza agreed. "It might just show you why I am an S-Ranked Mage," She added as she walked out back to the training yard. Mew smiled that she now had a fight and hopped down to follow the girl with the rest of the guild doing the same.

Erza led Mew to the large training field, where the two took to the field, while the rest of the guild took to the sidelines to watch

"I must say, you are quite brave for a cat," Erza commented as she took her spot on the battlefield opposite of Mew.

"And you look quite strong for a human," Mew complemented as she took her side of the field, and stared at Erza. "And I must say, I like your hair. It is quite a nice red color." She added, causing Erza to touch her hair subconsciously.

"Be that as it may, we are enemies on the battlefield," Erza said as she prepared herself and summoned a broadsword. "Let's fight!" She charged at Mew, with the sword at ready.

"Yes, such a nice shade of red," Mew continued as Erza closed in, but to Erza and most of the guild surprise Mew's form shifted to that of a large red bug like creature. "Yes, such a nice shade of red." She repeated and charged at Erza in her Scizor form.

The two powerhouses collided in the center of the field, as both sword and Steel clashed. Erza had to hold her sword with both hands to keep her from being forced back, as Scizor's arm pushed against it. With a quick slash to the left from Erza, the two of them jumped apart to look at each other.

"Look like I underestimated you," Erza said grimly, as her armor suddenly lit up before disappearing and being replaced an armor of blue steel and sharp wings. "For that, I will show you one of my best." She declared in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"I see," Scizor grinned at the sight, and prepared for a real fight now as she shifted her legs before disappearing in a burst of speed to appear infront of Erza. "Bullet Punch!" She declared as she sent a swift punch into Erza, causing the girl to slide back from the force, but otherwise unaffected.

"Nice try," Erza grinned. "Blumenblatt!" Erza yelled as she charged at Scizor as she requip a mass amount of swords around her and two into her hands as she clashed against Scizor. Scizor was forced to back away as the two of them clashed pincers vs. swords.

Sparks were sent as each sword hit Scizor's steel body, but failing to penetrate the hard shell. The two of them continues to clash, pushing Scizor further and further back from the onslaught of blades, but Scizor's face remained calm and scanning.

Soon, Scizor's eyes found the opening they were looking for when she saw Erza try to finish the move by flying behind her. "Night Slash!" Scizor swung out his pincer and made solid impact on Erza's side, causing her to be sent away to the edge of the field.

With the two of them broken apart, it could now be seen that Scizor had numerous knick and scratches on his skin, and Scizor's last strike cracked Erza's armor as well.

The two fighters look each other with new found respect of the other from the clash; it showed that they were both experienced warriors of the battlefield.

'Now this is what I wanted,' Scizor thought happily as she stared at Erza, the blood rushing throught her body. 'A real fight… pity I can't go all out yet.' She mused. "Agility," She spoke softly as her body relaxed, and her entire focus was on Erza.

With her speed now increased, Scizor sped forwards as she clashed with Erza's swords. Erza's feet were dragged back on the ground, leaving trenches into the ground from the force, but refused to back down. With a growl, Erza managed to find her footing again, and pushed against Scizor. "Iron Head!" Scizor suddenly declared, as her head cracked against Erza's, causing the girl to stumble back stunned.

Scizor didn't light up from her assault, and sent a "Brick Break" into Erza's armor, shattering the entire left wing. She quickly followed it up with a "False Swipe" to force Erza back as she feel to the ground as she was sliced.

Erza placed her hand on her wound to check it as she looked down, and saw that the wound wouldn't be fatal. She quickly snapped her head back at Mew with a glare. "Requip: Black Wing Armor." She said, as her magic surrounded her once again, and formed into a black armor with a silver trimming, and a pair of wings.

"Yes, this is what I have wanted. You are a wonderful opponent," Scizor clapped her pinchers, making a metallic clink, before getting back into fighting position as Erza stands back up. "I like you Erza, but I am stronger."

"We'll have to see about that," Erza smirked as she readied her sword.

The two were about to charge each other, when a flame pillar appeared on the sideline, catching their attention. These flames were quickly followed by a familiar voice to both of them as it walked onto the field.

"I can't stand it anymore waiting around!" Natsu declared, and pointed at them. "I challenged you to a fight here and now!" He yelled, causing the guild just to shake their head at Natsu's predictable actions.

Scizor and Erza just continued to stare at Natsu before they stared at each other. With a quick talk between the warriors from their eyes, they had got a matching sadistic grin as they changed their target to Natsu and Natsu alone.

XxX

"I must say, I am surprised to find a human as strong as you," Mew complemented as Erza scratched her ears. After the two of them…'taught' Natsu a lesson for interrupting their fight, the two went back inside and talked as if they were old friends.

The guild member tried to avoid the two now, as they talked about the now dubbed "Double Crimson Bashing," and pointed at the injured Natsu.

"I can say the same to you Mew," Erza agreed as Mew lay in her lap, before she turned to face the frighten mages at their table. "Now, with the fighting out of the way, I actually have a favor to ask both of you," She addressed Gray and the bloody Natsu. "I heard something troubling at work. I usually would consult master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so… I need your help you'll come with me, right?"

It was that one question that caused the entire guild to turn silent, as they turned to look at them.

"You can join too, Mew." Erza surprisingly gave an option to the cat who gained her respect as a warrior. Now, the guild began to fill with excited talk about the possible formation of a team, possibly the strongest team in Fairy Tail!

Before waiting for any of them to accept the request, Erza stood up with Mew in her arms. "We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself. I'll tell you about the details on the way." She said as she left, ignoring any objections from the others, and Natsu's groans of pain as he tried to speak.

"This is going to be fun," Mew said happily. "I hope there will be some good fights."

"I'm sure there will be," Erza chuckled, as she idly pet Mew.

XxX

(Next Day, Magnolia Station)

Erza and Mew arrived together, at the train station. Mew was currently riding the wagon Erza had brought to carry her luggage as they approached the other mages plus Lucy.

'Good to see Natsu went to a doctor,' Mew thought happily, seeing he was up and about again. 'Without him or Happy, this wouldn't be as much fun.'

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Erza asked as they approached.

"Too much luggage!" Lucy shouted at them, but her outburst was ignored.

"Why are you here?" Mew asked the girl as she jumped on her head. "I didn't think you had this in you."

"You were in Fairy Tail yesterday," Erza stated as she examined Lucy, seeing of what sort of battle value she would have.

"I'm a new member, Lucy," Lucy bowed in reply. "Mira-san asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful." She said nervously, remembering the fight.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you," Erza introduced herself to Lucy with a gentle smile. "I see… so you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about. I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla. You're very promising." She recalled Mew's story.

Lucy tried to correct Erza, but Mew placed her tail over her mouth to stop it.

"This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'd be okay," Erza continued, unaware that Mew was preventing Lucy from speaking up, as she checked on her luggage.

"Hmph. I don't know what our task is this time," Natsu spoke up, and gazed at Erza seriously. "But I'll go with you, under one condition." He declared, causing Erza to look at him oddly.

"Condition?" She asked.

"I-Idiot!" Gray yelled at Natsu before turning to Erza. "I-I would work for free if it were for you Erza!" He said fearfully.

"Say it," Erza asked Natsu, ignoring Gray.

"When we return, fight with me. One on One," Natsu challenged Erza, completely serious now instead of the fire raving idiot from yesterday. But that didn't stop Lucy of Gray from looking at him like he still was an idiot.

"I accept," Erza smiled at the real challenge from Natsu before she turned to Gray. "Gray… do you wish to fight me, too?" She asked, and the Ice Mage shook his head with vigor.

"I'm in!" Natsu declared, literally on fire now. "Let's do this!" And Mew just laughed at this, knowing Natsu forgot one important thing.

And that important thing was what they had just got on and took their seats.

"You're so hopeless Natsu," Gray commented as the train started moving, and Natsu got motion sick. "Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying… even better, don't ride on the train! Just Run" He suggested/mocked. But Natsu just groaned in reply.

"I know it happens every time, but it still looks really painful," Lucy commented, and Mew nodded her head in agreement.

'Natsu looks more like he is poisoned then sick,' Mew idly thought, as she jumped on the to top of the seat and looked down at Natsu.

"Natsu," Mew said, to drawn his attention. The moment Natsu looked up to meet Mew's eyes he fell asleep. "That's better," she stated as she hopped down to land next to Happy.

"What… did you do to him?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Oh, with me, just looking into my eyes can end it all with a blink of the eye," Mew joked, while Lucy and Gray backed away from her.

"Quite interesting," Erza commented, and looked at Mew. "What magic do you use? It reminded me of Beast Take-Over magic."

"Oh, it is nothing as simple like that," Mew dismissed. "All I do is… change my DNA structure to match that of a monster that has long ago come to have power over all of the element to the point that some of them have been seen as gods," she explained quickly.

"Interesting," Erza thought over the magic, wondering how to best fight it, while the others just back away with the exception of Happy.

"She is Neko no Kami, she is the strongest!" He declared happily.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_Whelp, here we all are again. I know that my updating has been a bit unpredictable lately, but don't worry. Since I am making more stories due to the increased demand, I now have a schedule so that the stories can come out at a steadier rate._

_Dragonaut344Doomed: Don't worry, in this universe Mew actually is the creator instead of Arceus. So, while she could easily defeat any enemy is she went all out, she likes to play with her prey much like a normal cat does._

_Talkingbirdguy: My friend and I actually brainstormed a matching Pokemon to fight each (important) Fairy Tail member. And speaking of Jigglypuff, I wonder whatever actually happened to her, she kinda just disappeared one day._

_Ultima-owner: Yeah, I am new to the whole fighting thing so it is nice to hear that it went over so well._

_Myth: Hail, fear, or play. It's all the same to Mew in the end._

_Selias: Thank you, you are the first who actually pointed out the mistakes for me to fix instead of just saying my writing sucks. I may not fix it immediately, but it will all be fixed in the rewrites._

**Chapter 5: **The Chase is on.

The rest of the train ride went along quickly, with Erza finally filling the group in on the details of the mission.

It turned out that Erza, while finishing one of her missions, had found out that the Mage Guild Eisenwald was attempting to unleash the powers of an ancient artifact: Lullaby. While the information of what Lullaby can do was unknown, it was feared that it might contain powerful magic.

So, once the seal on the artifact was gone, Eisenwald would have access to whatever mysterious power it contained.

She also mentioned that there was a single member to watch out for: Shinigami Eligor, the Ace of Eisenwald.

"Six years ago…" Erza paused as they stepped off the train at the station. "The guild was ousted from the Mage Guild League… and is now categorized as a Dark Guild," She spoke hesitantly.

"Dark Guild?!" Lucy shouted in shock and fear. She had heard legends of how Dark Guilds work: accepting assassination, murder and robbery. They were the worst of the worst, and now they were going up against them!

"Lucy, your skin is producing juice," Happy commented, as he noticed Lucy begin to sweat.

"It's sweat!" Lucy objected.

"Is this guild strong?" Mew asked as she walked next to Erza, being careful not to get her tail stepped on by the people around them. "If not, then I don't see the worry."

"I can't really say if they are strong," Erza admits as she looked down at Mew. "But we are Fairy Tail, we will come out on top, our honor demands it." She sighs, but her face quickly become serious. "It was a blunder on my part. If only I remembered the name of Eligor back then at the bar… I would've put them all in a Blood Offering."

The last comment caused Lucy to back away in fear, but Gray, Happy and Mew were rather unaffected. Death threats were common for two of them, and the other didn't have a need to fear death.

"Right," Gray spoke up. "If it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild…" He trailed off, unsure of the current odds.

"They got a hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something," Erza said simply as she turned away. "I judged that we cannot over look this matter. We'll march to Eisenwald."

"Sounds like fun," Mew smiled at the idea. There was sure to be plenty of enemies for her to have fun with there. It would also be a good time to see how all 6 of them... Mew stopped in her steps as the others continued onward.

'Oops,' Mew sweatdropped, realizing something. There were only 5 of them right now. She looked back at the train to see that is was already pulling out of the station, and when she looked back to the others they had already left.

Seeing as she had only one option right now, she turned towards the train and ran alongside of it. Mew had just managed to jump through onto the train as it finally pulled away, leaving the station behind.

'Well, this shouldn't take long,' Mew thought as she walked in further into the train cabin. All she had to do was wake up Natsu, and teleport back to the others for the fight. Easy enough.

Mew had just entered the next train cabin where they left Natsu, just to find someone kicking him in the face.

"Don't ignore me," The kicker spoke as Mew approached. "That's being discriminatory to Dark Guilds." He sneered at Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu asked sleepily, the kick waking him up. Immediately he regretted waking up, as his motion sickness kicked in, leaving him weak.

"Oh! You finally talked," The kicker laughed as Natsu knocked away the foot on him.

"W-What you doin'" Natsu asked weakly.

" Excuse me? I can't really understand you," The man mocked.

"He asked what are you doing," Mew spoke up as she jumped up to sit next to Natsu.

"Oh, and you have a pet too?" The man signed his death warrant with that comment. But Mew could wait… for now. "Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention lately. You know, stuck up people like that annoy the hell outta me," He spoke with a smirk. "Do you know what we call Fairy Tail? Flies. Flies… fly swatting!" He gave a weak karate chop to Natsu's head.

Natsu was about to get up to deck the bastard for insulting Fairy Tail, but Mew's voice stopped him.

"You guild must be quite weak then," Mew stated calmly, causing the man to glare at her.

"Weak are we?" He asked coldly, his shadow begin to elongate. "Well, we will have to see about that." His shadow shot up in the shape of a fist, but only stopped when it met a pink bubble around Mew as she used Protect.

"And as we see, you are weak. I mean, resorting to sneak attack against something about a foot tall?" She mocked him. Before she could continue to Taunt the man, the train's breaks were pulled suddenly, causing everyone to be pulled back.

"What?!" The man demanded in shock as his stuff went flying. "Emergency breaks?!"

"It stopped," Natsu stated from his new position on the ground from the stop. He looked over to where the man's bag broke, and saw an odd looking flute with a skull on it.

"Y-you saw it!" The man yelled at Natsu. He tried to attack Natsu this time, but found his body wouldn't move anymore. "Wha?" He asked aloud, before his eyes turned to a smiling Mew whose eyes were glowing blue as she held him down with Psychic.

"Shut up," Natsu stood up, his right fist engulfed in fire. "Thanks so much for earlier. This is for you!" He punched the man just as Mew let go of him, sending him bouncing across the floor and into the next train cabin. "Fly punch!" He added to mock him.

"B-bastards," The man swore, his nose broken from the punch.

"We've confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report," A voice came on over the intercom. "We'll depart shortly. We apologize for you inconvenience."

"Shit," Natsu now swore, and quickly grabbed his stuff from overhead. "I'm outta here!" He rushed, trying to get out of the train before it started moving again.

"I won't let you!" The man shouted as he stood up. "You picked a fight with Eisenwald! Don't think you can get away with it, you pathetic flies!"

"Same goes for you," Natsu glared at the man as he put on his backpack. "I know your face now! Making fun of Fairy Tail and all."

"Natsu; less talking, more escaping for you. The train will be starting right about," Mew paused for a moment, but soon felt the train beginning to move again. "Now." She finished, and Natsu began to look sick again. "Now, where were we?" Mew asked as she turned to look back at her enemy, but stopped when she felt someone grab her tail.

Next thing Mew knew, she was being pulled along with Natsu as he took her out with him.

By an act of pure luck, it turned out that their friends had managed to obtain a magical carriage that was catching up to the train.

"Natsu!? Mew?!" Erza shouted in surprise as the two came towards them.

"Why did you fly out of the train?!" Gray shouted in similar shock. "What's going on?!" He demanded, but was met with his and Natsu's head being smashed together as they collided.

With the two hitting each other, Mew spun away, out of Natsu's hand and landed safely on the cart as the guys fell off.

"Natsu! Mew! Are you okay?!" Erza shouted as she stopped the carriage.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mew hopped down from up top to land next to Erza in the driver's seat. "But Natsu will be in a lot of pain in a bit."

"What?" She asked as got off the carriage, but Mew just gave her a smile that disturbed her. "…Never mind."

"Happy! Erza! Lucy!" Natsu shouted as the group rest of the group walked towards him. "How could you leave me behind!?" He asked angrily.

"I apologize." Erza stated.

"I'm sorry," Happy and Lucy added as well.

"I'm happy that you're safe," Erza smiled as she pulled Natsu in for a one armed hug, but his face just hit the hard armor instead.

"How am I safe?!" Natsu demanded as he pulled away. "A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me!"

"Yes, but I was willing to fight him before you pulled me away," Mew added, causing Natsu to scratch his head embarrassed. He kinda grabbed Mew out of instinct from keeping Happy out of danger.

"Yeah… sorry," He apologized. "But I'm sure we can find that… what was it? El…sen… wald?" He asked, trying to remember a name he was sure he heard.

"Idiot!" Erza suddenly smacked Natsu across the face, sending him a good ten feet away. "Eisenwald is what we're after!" She stated angrily at him.

"That was the first time I heard that," Natsu objected as he walked back towards them, but Erza wasn't having any of it.

"Why weren't you listening to my story?" Erza demanded, while everyone else in the group just looked at Mew who just smiled innocently. "He was in the train earlier, right?" She asked as she moved back to the carriage. "Let's chase it! What did he look like?"

"He had a pineapple looking head, and black hair," Mew informed her, with Natsu nodding in agreement.

"The guy also was carrying some kind of weird flute with a skull on one end of it," Natsu looked away, trying to remember it. "A skull with three eyes.

"What? That's gross," Gray commented.

"A flue with a three-eyed skull…" Lucy asked as look a dread appeared on her face. "No… can't be… It's just a made-up story. But… If that flute is the curse song… Lullaby…Sleep…Death. That flute is The Lullaby!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Lullaby, the magic of "Death""!

"What/Curse song?" The group asked.

"I've only read about it in a book," Lucy began to explain. "But among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as "Murder by curse," right?"

"Yeah…" Erza answered, not enjoying where this was all going. "Just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast "Death". It's a black magic."

"Lullaby is worse than that," Lucy continued, her face now becoming serious. "It will kill anyone who hears it. It is a "Mass-Curse Murder Magic" Lullaby!" She shouted, causing everyone to look in shock.

"Get in, now!" Erza ordered quickly, and no one hesitated to do so. Even Natsu got in, because what was life compared to sickness.

Once they all got in Erza poured her magic into the carriage, causing to shoot off like a bullet to attempt to catch the train.

xXx

(Oshibana Station)

The team arrived at the final point of the train. They had managed to hear from the other stations that they were force to pass that the train had crashed there, so it was there best shot at stopping them.

They were currently pushing their way through a crowd of people, as they had to abandon the car to avoid hurting the civilians. Mew was currently on Gray's head to avoid getting trampled on in the crowd, and Natsu was getting Lucy to help him move while he recovered from the wild carriage ride.

"What's going on inside?" Erza demanded from one of the workers as they broke through the crowd.

"Wh-who are you?" The man asked, but Erza just headbutted him into unconsciousness as she walked to the next worker and repeated the process.

"She only likes people who answers immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy asked in fear as her and Gray moved away.

"You know her better now," Gray stated, ignoring Mew's giggling at the sight.

"Wait, why is this my role?" Lucy suddenly demanded, seeing as how she was the one carrying Natsu, yet she was the weakest.

Mew rolled her eyes and jumped down off of Gray's head. There, her form quickly changes into that a large grey bipedal monster, with two sharp horns sticking from its head.

"Just give him to me," Mew's new Aggron form spoke, her voice turned gruff. She just plucked Natsu from Lucy and just dragged him along. Lucy just stared at her for a moment in shock of this form before shaking her head and rushing to catch up.

As the ventured further into the station, the found many injured and unconscious members of a military platoon that tried to take the place back.

"A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance," Erza spoke simply as she walked past them, Mew had to watch her step to not step on the people in her new form. "The opponent is a guild, which means that they're all mages."

"Hurry up!" Gray called from ahead. "The platform is this way!" He motioned to them.

Once they got they passé the platoon and turned the corner, they were soon faced with large group of men waiting for them.

"I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail," A lone man called out, a scythe resting on his shoulder as he watched them. "We've all been waiting for you." He states with a cold smile.

"You're Eligor, aren't you?" Erza asks, causing some whispering between the Dark Guild members.

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy quickly came over to Mew and Natsu. "Time to work!" She stated panicky to the sick mage. Mew let go of Natsu to let Lucy continue her work, it wasn't safe to carry someone into battle.

"Impossible!" Happy objected as he stood on Mew's shoulder. "He went from train to a magical carriage to Lucy. It's a massive combo."

"I'm considered a transportation?!" Lucy asked awkwardly, "But what about Mew?"

"Neko no Kami is no transportation," Happy stated.

"Flies," A voice familiar to Mew and Natsu spoke up from the group of Dark Mages. "It's all because of you…" The man form the train glared at them.

"Calm down, Kage-chan," another member spoke up, but the voice was already heard.

"Hrmm?" Natsu recognized the voice, "This…voice…"

"What do you intend to do?" Erza asked coldly, as she glared at the group "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

"We just want to fool around," Eligor spoke with a dark playfulness in his voice. "We've got no job and we're really bored," He stated that caused his guild members to laugh in agreement. Slowly, Eligor began to rise up as a steam of wind appeared. "Don't you understand yet? What do they have inside a train station?"

"Station?" Erza repeated the word, thinking it over as Eligor hovered in the air lazily.

"Time's up," Eligor replied after a few seconds, and in his seemly lazy flying, he tapped on a one of the intercom towers he was next to.

"Are you going to broadcast the Lullaby?!" Erza shouted, shocking everyone. If the song was broadcast…

Eligor began to laugh loudly. "There are hundreds… no thousands of people gathering around this station now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even the entire town will hear the Melody of Death," He spoke with sick glee.

"You mean to kill all those innocent people," Mew asked.

"We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their right," He spoke as he flew in the air, and then turned to them with a large grin. "Living life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus, the shinigami has come to punish them. A punishment called "Death"!"

"Your right will never be returned if you do that!" Lucy shouted, trying to reason with the mad man. "Besides, you're the bad one to begin with… how disgusting."

"Now that we've come this far, it's not the "right" that we seek. We seek "Authority"." Eligor said as she landed down by a window. "If we have "Authority," we can simply wide off the past and control the future."

"Such a fool," Mew spoke sadly at the sight of a human who wished for nothing but death. 'If need be, she would do whatever it took to take this human down to protect the others,' she resolved to herself.

"What a pity," Kage stated as his shadows shot towards the group. "For you little flies."

"This voice!" Natsu shouted, his voice sounding healthier.

"To die without a glimpse of the Dark Age!" Kage shouted as his shadow went straight for Lucy and Natsu.

"I knew it was you!" Natsu shouted as he stood up, and used his flames to cut the shadow. "This time, we're on a real battleground!" He declared, and his team members just smiled at his predictable behavior. "Oh There are so many of them," He then said, noticing all the Dark Mages.

"Still going to beat them down," Mew said simply, clashing her fist together, causing it to reverb as the metal hit on metal.

"This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy declared, finding new courage with her team all up. "Prepare yourself!"

"I'll leave the rest to you while I go play the flute," Eligor said, amused as the Fairy Tail members got ready to fight. "Let these clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald's Darkness!" He declared before smashing through the window to another area.

"Are you running away, Eligor?!" Erza shouted, but no reply came back.

"Shit!" Gray swore. "Is he running to the next building?!"

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza turned to them. "Both of you go after him." She ordered, causing them to look at her oddly. "If you work together, there's no way you would lose to Eligor." This time the two looked at the each other, neither wanting to work together.

Seeing this, Mew leaned down to speak to them. "Either you work together, or I will convince Erza to team up with me again to pound you into the ground," They paled at the idea. "And this time, I will show you a stronger form."

"Mew and I will take care of things here," Erza continued to speak. "Lucy and Happy, go find the broadcast station," She added. When she looked back to see none of them moved yet. "Go!" She ordered.

And with that, they all left to get to work, leaving only Erza and Mew against the entire Dark Guild. It hardly seemed fair… but Eisenwald wasn't that big of a guild so they couldn't really do anything about the numbers.

"Three of them rain away," One of the commented, not counting Happy because he was a cat. "Are they going after Eligor-san?"

"Leave them to me," Another guild member spoke up as Dark cloth came from his hands, allowing him to swing away. "I'll get them!"

"Me, too!" Kage shouted in agreement, "I'll get that weakling fly first," He added with a glare to Mew. "Then I am coming for you." He sunk into the shadows, disappearing from the room.

"Any more of you guys going to run away?" Mew asked, actually offering them a chance to leave. But none of the men took her serious; instead they were just talking about Erza and something about a strip show. "I guess that is a no."

"How despicable," Erza spoke coldly to the men as her magic called forth a lone sword. "Try insulting Fairy Tail further. I won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow." She readied her sword, but Mew held out her arm stopping her.

"Let me, Erza," Mew offered with an iron grin. Erza looked at her a moment before she nodded her head, but didn't lower her sword.

Mew looked at the Dark guild members, charged at them. "Heavy Slam," she called out as she moved with speeds that didn't seem to fit the body. In the end, nearly 1/3 of the members got hit by the nearly 800 pounds of Aggron steel as she tore through their ranks.

Before the mages had a change to recover, Mew swung around with an Iron Tail that managed to hit four more.

"G-get it!" One of the members finally shouted, and it broke through the others' stupor as they attacked Mew.

Mew was now being bit on all sides by all manner of magical spells and swords that were summoned. The guild members were beginning to thing that they were winning as they continued to hit Mew was everything they got, but they were caught off guard with what they heard next: laughter.

"Oh come on guys stop," Mew laughed as she stood among them. "That tickles," She stated as they hit her iron form, after all, Aggron is the Iron Armor Pokemon. All their attacks just felt like minor scrapes or just tickled her.

While they were distracted by Mew, Erza took this as a chance to move forward and strike as she moves through the group. Her sword constantly changing from one enemy to the next to match the challenge.

"They are monsters!" A chubby mage shouted, as he watched his guild members get pummeled into the ground. He then pointed to Erza. "I knew I heard your name before! She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail: Erza the Titania!"

It was with the combined force of both Erza and Mew that finally decimated the rest of the Eisenwald, and is was sadly easy for them both. Yep, the fight wasn't fair one bit.

"Well, that was fun," Mew smiled at Erza, and was given a small smile back.

"Yeah… fun," Erza tiredly agreed, causing Mew to look at her with some concern. Ezra noticed the look and quickly tried masked her tiredness. "I wonder if the others have already finished their task? Probably not, Gray and Natsu tend to take too long. And I don't know about Lucy but Happy is too distractible to finish his job." She said quickly, causing Mew to chuckle at how transparent some humans are.

Erza too Mew's laugher that she accepted the mask, so she turned to walk out the station and Mew followed quickly behind.

Together, they walked to the front of the station, and stood to look at the growing crowd nearby.

"Y-you!" One of the nearby works called out. "You're the ones who barged in earlier. What's going on inside?" He demanded, but was ignored as Erza snatched his megaphone from him.

"If you value your life, leave here immediately!" Erza's amplified voice called out over the crowd. "The station is occupied by evil mages! One of them is the ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate as far away as possible!" She spoke bluntly to the group, and Mew had to hold back her laughter.

After the announcement finished, the crowd fell deafly silence for a few moments before the screaming started. Soon the entire crowd scattered away from the station, in fear for their own lives.

"H-hey! Why are you making people panic?!" A worker demanded, keeping his distance from Mew due to her towering form.

"It's better than to see them die," Erza stated as she turned to him. "What I just said is the truth. Of course we are doing our best to prevent it, but we can't guarantee your safety, so it's best for you to evacuate, too." That was all it took for the workers around them to run.

"Well, I guess that Shini… guy… whatever he called himself, his plans have now gone up in smoke," Mew laughed, but it slowly died down when she felt something odd going on around them.

Erza noticed Mew laugher dying rather quickly and looked at her; it was then that she too noticed something odd was going on as she felt the wind beginning to pick up around them. Erza quickly turned to look back at the station, but found it was blocked by a wall of wind.

"Th-this is…" Erza said in shock as she looked around them. "H-how can it be…? The station is surrounded by wind!"

"What are flies doing outside?" Eligor's voice asked from above them. Quickly, the two turn to look up at him floating in the air again. "Ah… you're the one who made the bystanders run away. Hey Titania." He spoke lazily to Erza.

"Eligor! Did you do this?!" Erza demanded, and Mew stepped forward as she readied herself to fight.

"I want to fight you just once," Eligor said, ignoring Mew's presence completely. "But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now." He shot a blast of air at Erza, knocking her through the barrier of wind. "Just stay inside and be a good girl."

Then Eligor turned his attention to Mew. "Now you're turn," He said as he launched a blast of air at Mew, but it didn't do anything to her. "Hm… too heavy? Oh well, just be a good pet and roll over and di-Urk!" He attempted to cleave her in two with his scythe, but Mew was quicker.

Eligor was knocked back when Mew hit him with a Bullet Punch, dropping his scythe in the process.

"Bastard," Eligor swore as he held his side, a large fist mark already appearing.

"Meteor Mash!" Mew attempted to come at him again, but the hit was dodged as Eligor used his wind magic to push himself out of the way. She ended up hitting the ground, making a four foot crater into the ground.

"Don't really hold your blows back, do you?" Eligor asked mockingly as he quickly lifted himself into the air. He felt safer up in the air, out of that living tank's reach. "Now then, be a good boy and hand me my scythe," He said, continuing to treat Mew like a pet.

Mew glanced over at the scythe on the ground and actually went over to pick it up.

"Good, now hand it over here," Eligor said, enjoying that the beast was forced to listen to him up here. When Mew lifted the scythe up to Eligor, he actually attempted to take it, but the moment he was only two feet from the scythe Mew had left go.

Quickly, Mew lifted her other hand up as it glowed white and she destroyed the scythe with her Metal Claw. Before Eligor could draw himself back, she followed up her attack with a Flamethrower that engulfed him.

Eligor cried out in shock from the sudden fire attack, but it was quickly put out by use of his wind.

"I don't have time for this shit!" He shouted as he shot up into the air and glared down at her. "I got work to do. So long bastard!" He shot off into the distance, leaving Mew alone outside the wind covered station.

Mew looked to where Eligor flew off and back at the station. Without any hesitation she walked through the wall of wind, where she came face to face with everyone else.

"Oh, hello," Mew greeted, her happy demeanor back to normal. She looked over to see stressed looks on all their faces, and an extra in their numbers. "Why so serious? And what is with Kage doing here?"

"Mew, we found out what Eligor is planning," Lucy spoke up, panic was obvious in her voice. "They plan to attack all the Guild Masters at Clover Town!"

"Oh…" Mew stated and looked back at the wind. "So why are you guys still here?"

"We can't get out," Gray spoke up. "Our magic can't do anything, and our best hope is currently that guy," He motions to the knocked out Kage.

Mew still didn't understand what the issue was, so she reached out and touched the wall, but found a good deal of force stopping her. It was like the wind was a wall of a thousand Cuts that were blocking her way.

"Wait, Mew!" Natsu spoke up, getting an idea. "You can teleport us outside." He said hopefully, but Mew shook her head.

"In order to teleport I must know the place well enough," Mew told him. "If I try to teleport us now, I may get you guys caught in-between the wind barrier… but I do know a good way out." She grinned.

"What is it?" Erza asked seriously.

"I can only get one of you guys out, so who is it going to be?" She asked, dodging the question.

"Natsu," Erza sighed, causing the others to look at her in in surprise, but Mew knew why. Even though Erza was the strongest human, she was almost magically drained right now. Gray was about to object, but it was a glare from Erza that shut him up before he tried.

"Alright, Natsu it is," Mew smiled and grabbed ahold of Natsu.

"Uh… is this going to hurt?" Natsu asked, not use to being manhandled.

"Maybe," Mew stated as she held Natsu in her arms, and made sure to cover him as best as she could. It soon became very obvious what she was about to do to everyone. But before anyone could stop her, she was already charged towards the wall.

With Mew's combine weight, power and defense she burst through the wall of wind, and out the other side with only minor nicks and scrapes on her. With her and Natsu safely on the other side, she dropped him on the ground, and he landed safely on it.

"Alright, we are outside!" Natsu said pumped. "Now we just need to get to where that bastard, Eligor is! Happy let's…" He paused as a thought of horror just hit him. He didn't have Happy for transportation right now, he had… Mew… "M-Mew l-let's go!"

"Sure thing," Mew smiled at Natsu's discomfort. Honestly, she lied about not being about to get everyone out with teleportation. She just said that so that Natsu would have to use her for transportation, after all, that is what he gets for pulling her tail.

But Mew wasn't too cruel.

Her form shifted again, it began to shrink down till it was only five and a half feet and it switched from bipedal to quadruped. Fire sprung up around its body, and white fur appeared where the fire was not.

Mew gave the shocked Natsu a look that told him to get on. Shaking his head to get over the shock, Natsu mounted Mew's Rapidash from and they took off.

xXx

Mew and Natsu had managed to catch up Eligor after five minutes at full speed, for no matter how great a wind mage he was, he was still no match for a Rapidash's speed of 150 mph.

As they got near his fly form, Mew made her first move.

Mew surged magic into her legs and Bounced high into the air, higher than even Eligor. So when she came back down, she came down right onto Eligor, slamming him into the train tracks down below.

"We are here now," Mew spoke with a graceful tone to her rider, but Natsu just ended up falling onto the tracks when he attempted to get off.

For Natsu, it was all a weird experience riding on a Rapidash. On one hand; it had fire, speed, and he didn't get motion sickness. On the other hand; there was no real way to hold on, so he ended up being too scared to get sick in fear of falling off.

"Th-thanks Mew," Natsu got up. "We caught up with him!"

"Y-you…" Eligor spoke darkly as he looked at them. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"To defeat you!" Natsu declared his fist on fire. "You gentle breeze bastard! Come on Mew, let's get him!"

"No," Mew rejected as she walked past Natsu to rest on the ground away from the fight. Natsu looked at her in shock that she denied to fight. "I already know I can best him, so know it is your time to fight." She explained, and Natsu nodded his head in agreement and got fired up to fight. 'Yes, it is time for you to fight, and I also know that it will be a hard fight that will leave you badly beaten but you will win.' She thought with a smile.

'After all, you never mess with Mew's tail,' she mused as she shifted her form back to normal. 'Unless you wish to draw my wrath.' And with that she fell asleep to the peaceful sound of battle

XxX

When Mew awoke from her nap, it was due to a loud explosion. Looking around, she found that she had been moved to a forest at some time while she was napping.

'Well, at least they were smart enough not to wake me up,' Mew thought as she looked around, and noticed movement above us. She looked up at what looked like a giant wooden monster, which vaguely reminded her of that tree man that Celebi once made.

She continued to watch as said monster fall to the ground with a thunderous crash.

'Hm, where is everyone?' She wondered, ignoring the even that just transpired. Not really caring which direction she just walked towards where the wooden monster fell.

After going only a few yards, she found the others at the edge of the forest surrounded by other mages, the destroyed monster, a destroyed building and their Guild Master.

'Meh, too much hassle to be woken up for,' Mew thought as she saw her friends being chased by the group of mages. 'I'm sure they will be fine without me.' She thought as she teleported away back home, leaving her friends to weep what they sowed.


End file.
